Amor Prohibido
by Chizu-chan Hyuga
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata son hermanos. Hinata esta enamorada de de Naruto. ¿Pero quien esta enamorado de Hinata? Sasuhina, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1 A

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Dialogo-

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

* * *

Amor Prohibido: Capitulo 1

-Hinata, ¡Hinata!- Sasuke se encontraba en el pasillo golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

"Maldita sea, de seguro se ha vuelto a dormir, tengo que entrar." Llevó su mano hasta el picaporte, y se detuvo un momento, hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba a la habitación de su hermana. Pero aun así lo hizo.

Ella dormía cómodamente en su cama, tenia puesta una musculosa blanca y unos shorts, como estaba comenzando el verano era un día caluroso y apenas la cubría una sabana casi transparente.

Su cuarto era muy sencillo, no le gustaba las cosas muy extravagantes, las paredes eran blancas con unas que otras flores lilas, su cama estaba enfrente a la puerta y a los costados habían unas pequeñas mesas de luz, luego al costado derecho de la puerta había un armario, seguido de esto un pequeño escritorio con una computadora donde se dedicaba a estudiar.

Le encantaba leer por ello tenía una gran repisa llena de libros, y uno que otros peluches. Y sobre la cabecera de su cama tenia colgadas varias fotografías de su familia completa, ya que todos los años tomaban una foto familiar.

-Tks, Hinata, levántate que llegaremos tarde a clases.- Su tono inexpresivo y sereno solo la hizo revolverse en las sabanas y entre abrir un pocos sus ojos.

Sasuke siempre se pregunto el ¿por qué sus ojos contrastaban con los de él? Sus ojos negros eran totalmente diferentes a los de ellas lilas.

-Esos ojos- Susurró él.

-mm… ¿Sasuke-kun eres tú?- Aun media dormida se sentó en la cama refregándose su ojo con la mano derecha.

-Sí, apresúrate y alístate para clases.- Dijo indiferente saliendo de la habitación. Ya estaba vestido con el uniforme, una camisa blanca manga corta con los dos primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver un poco de su blanquecina clavícula, una corbata roja y unos jeans azules algo gastados

-¿EH? Ah, sí- Giró sobre la cama y apoyó sus pies sobre el suelo de madera y dirigió su vista hacía su reloj despertador.

-¡Ah! ¡Son 7:45!- Salió disparada de su cama directo a prepararse lo más pronto posible.

Se bañó rápidamente, tomo sus cuadernos y demás útiles, bajó por las escaleras hasta la cocina.

-Buen día Hinata-chan- Dijo Dulcemente Mikoto que estaba terminando de preparar los almuerzos.

-Buen día Oka-chan- Fue hasta su madre y la besó en la mejilla. De disponía a tomar su almuerzo e irse cuando.

-Alto ahí, primero tienes que desayunar.- Hinata quedó paralizada y giró lentamente su rostro para ver a su madre con una sonrisa terrorífica.

-Sí, eso estaba a punto de hacer, jeje- Reía nerviosamente. Comió a las apuradas y salió apresurada. Llego hasta la puerta principal donde se calzó y salió.

Recostado a la derecha de la puerta se encontraba Sasuke de brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

-Rápido que vamos tarde.- Y comenzó a caminar.

-Hai Sasuke-kun.- Sonrió muy contenta. Aunque su hermano se hubiera vuelto muy distante esos últimos años seguía siendo muy gentil con ella, pero a su manera.

Su casa quedaba a unas pocas manzanas de la escuela así que llegarían a tiempo. Como todos los días caminaban en silencio, el con su mirada inexpresiva y ella tímida mirando hacia el suelo.

-¡Oye Teme espérame!- Gritó un rubio muy energético, y Hinata dio un pequeño salto por la impresión y notable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, el cual no paso desapercibido para el Uchiha.

-Tks. No hagas tanto ruido Naruto- Dijo Sasuke irritado por la llegada del rubio.

-¡Hola Hinata-chan!- La saludó muy alegre como siempre, que causó que Hinata se pusiera más nerviosa y que empezara a jugar con sus dedos.

-Ho-hola Naruto-kun- Cuando estaba cerca de aquel chico su corazón latía muy rápido y su tartamudeo aumentaba por los nervios.

-Buenos días Hina-chan- Saludó una rubia muy hermosa con su ojo derecho oculto por su cabello, que tenía atado en una cola de caballo.

-Buenos días Ino- Ahora más tranquila se separó de aquellos dos que como de costumbre discutían y caminaba junto a su amiga.

-¿Cuándo te le confesaras de una vez?- Aquella pregunta de golpe la hizo sobresaltar y le era más difícil hablar.

-N-no sé de q-que me estas ha-hablando Ino.- Quería cambiar de tema, hablar de eso le hacía sentir incomoda.

-Hinata, el único tan bobo como para no notar que gustas de Naruto, es Naruto.- En momentos como aquellos, más un tratándose de una gran amiga como Hinata lo era para ella, le encantaba trabajar de Cupido.

-Yo te ayudare, porque una mujer tan hermosa como tu tiene que sacar a relucir sus encantos y créeme soy experta en eso.- Cuando de apariencia y encantos se tratase la indicada era ella, sabía todos los secretos para un figura delgada, un rostro hermosos y como tratar con los muchachos.

Algo insegura aceptó, necesitaba ayuda, cuando de Naruto se trataba no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que hacer.

-Hime a partir de hoy, a las…. – Y muy concentrada se puso a contar con sus dedos-… ocho de la noche en mi casa comenzará la misión "I Love U Naruto"- La emoción de Ino era tan grande que Hinata ya se estaba arrepintiendo un poquito.

Justo cuando llegaron al salón de clases la campana sonó, Hinata e Ino se dirigieron a sus lugares, a la derecha de Hinata se sentaba Ino, a su izquierda Sakura, la chica loca por Sasuke pero madura y buena, al frente Naruto, y a la izquierda de Naruto, Sasuke.

Como de costumbre su profesor llegó tarde, Kakashi Hatake el misterioso y siempre impasible profesor que jamás había dejado ver su rostro el cual ocultaba con su chaqueta y que se rumoreaba que mantenía una relación en secreto con la profesora Hanare.

-Bueno muchachos prosigamos en la lección anterior cuando…- Decia cuando tomaba su libro.

Hinata estaba a punto de obedecer a Kakashi cuando una notita llegó a su pupitre.

Ino: El próximo viernes hare una fiesta en mi casa, allí te le confesaras.

Hinata dio un brinco en su asiento y se sonrojo. Escribió y se la devolvió a Ino.

Hinata: Es demasiado pronto, no estaré preparada.

Ino escribió tan rápido que parecía que comenzaba a salir humo de su lápiz y se lo pasó a Hinata.

Ino: ¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades? No tienes escusas, estarás preparada, comienza la cuenta regresiva faltan 7 días.

Hinata dirigió su vista hasta Ino y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, Ino estaba sonriendo malvadamente y no quería ni imaginar en qué pensaba.

Como de costumbre Naruto conversaba alegremente con Sasuke aunque este no le prestara la más mínima atención, Ino y Sakura discutían.

Hinata miraba a Naruto, desde niña lo había admirado, su bella sonrisa, su fuerza de voluntad, su resistencia y no dejarse vencer ni rendirse, era la persona que tanto amaba.

Pero no tomó en cuenta que había alguien que la miraba de la misma manera que ella miraba a Naruto.

Su clase era todo un caso, el chico súper inteligente pero extremadamente vago, Shikamaru Nara, el glotón muy simpático si no se meten con su comida Choji Akimichi, el chico serio y un genio Neji Hyuga primo de Hinata, Tenten la chica sencilla y sincera, Rock Lee el entusiasta y tan imperativo como Naruto. Después de tras de Hinata se sentaban sus dos mejores amigos, Kiba Inuzuka el chico salvaje y con rasgos animales muy amble y Shino Aburame un chico serio y muy callado amante de los insectos .

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

Ese viernes las horas se pasaron tan rápido para Hinata, de su mente no dejaba recordarle que dentro de solo siete días se le confesaría a Naruto, de solo pensar en ellos se ponía nerviosa.

-Hinata-chan ¿en qué piensas?- Dijo Ino sacudiendo su mano enfrente de Hinata, ya hacía varios minutos que estaba en las nubes.

-E-en nada- Y volvió en sí, miro el reloj que estaba en la pared y marcaba las tres de la tarde la hora había pasado volando y de pronto sonó el timbre, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a los vestidores porque ese día tenían deportes.

Lo observo salir del salón, estaba sentada en su asiento y son su cabeza apoyada con su mano derecha, él con su típica sonrisa, que por acto reflejo causó una en ella y típico rubor adornó sus blancas mejillas.

Ino solo la observaba. "Tengo miedo por ella, tan inocente. Naruto es tan bobo que podría herirla, después de todo está enamorada."

¿Vamos? Hinata-chan, Ino-cerda.- Sugirió alegre una pelirosa que estaba detrás de ellas, y ambas fueron devueltas al mundo real y giraron a verla.

-¿A quién llamas Cerda, frentona?- Se paró bruscamente de su banco y comenzó a discutir con Sakura, mientras que discutían, Hinata solo apreciaba aquello muy contenta, por más que utilizaran apodos y discutieran casi todo el tiempo ellas realmente se querían y eran muy buenas amigas lo mismo para Sasuke y Naruto. Se sentía muy feliz por tener tan buenas amigas.

-Basta chicas.- Suspiró una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos rodetes.

-¿Qué raro? ¿Ustedes discutiendo?-Sonó irónica una linda chica rubia con cuatro coletas que venía junto a la otra chica.

Temari una chica tranquila y muy inteligente aunque su personalidad a veces podía ser algo orgullosa, bastante parecida a Shikamaru.

-Chicas, tengo que hablarles de algo muy importante.- Dijo Ino con su mirada picara, y automáticamente Hinata supo acerca de que.

"Trágame tierra" Pensó ella mientras que todas sus amigas cuchicheaban.

De pronto todas la rodearon con cara socarrona y Hinata se hundió en su asiento.

-¡Chicas!- Grito muy emocionado Lee- La clase de deportes está por comenzar. ¡La llama de la juventud debe arder en sus corazones!

Y el chico salió disparado hacia gimnasio.

-Ese Lee, siempre tan impaciente- Suspiraba Tenten.

-Pero tiene razón, tenemos que ir a los vestuarios a cambiarnos- Y tomó su mochila.

-Sakura-chan t-tiene razón- Trató Hinata de evadir aquel tema. "Te debo una Lee" Pensó.

Todas tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron al gimnasio, al llegar allí fueron directo a los vestidores.

Los vestidores contaban de dos partes, la primera, donde se encontraban los casilleros donde dejaban sus ropas y otras cosas y por otra parte las duchas.

Su clase era la más pequeña de todas eran tan solo dieciocho alumnos, de los cuales solo cinco eran chicas, pues su grupo había sido el último en formarse debido a unos errores. Así que tenían los vestidores solo para ellas.

Comenzaron a desvestirse para luego colocarse el uniforme de gimnasia que constaba de una remera blanca y un short rojo junto a unas zapatillas blancas.

Hinata desde pequeña era tímida, y eso aun no cambiaba, era demasiado sencilla y no sabía mentir, para sus amigas era muy fácil saber que le pasaba. Era como un libro abierto, en su rostro estaba escrito que sentía, pero eso hacía que Hinata fuera la Hinata que ellas tanto amaban, así que no tratarían de cambiarla, salieron de los vestidores y las esperaron afuera de estos hasta que ella se cambiase.

Los muchachos ya se habían cambiado y estaban jugando al fútbol como de costumbre, Sasuke sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo era capaz de jugar increíblemente, mientras que a Naruto no le iba muy bien pero eso no lo desanimaba sino que lo alentaba mas.

Azuma, el profesor de Educación Física era el árbitro del partido, y vio a las chicas afuera de los vestidores, sin hacer nada, pero sabía la razón de esto, ellas esperaban a su amiga. Este era su grupo favorito, aunque no pudiera decirlo, este era el más unido y alegre, todos eran un caso especial, con sus personalidades únicas y sus cualidades.

Una vez que Hinata terminó se reunió con el resto, y Azuma, las envió a calentar corriendo dos vueltas alrededor del gimnasio.

-Bien chicas, ahora que ya calentaron jugaran al volleyball, pero necesitan un integrante más- Llevó su mano a su mentón y pensó quien podría ser.

-Naruto ven aquí, tú serás el jugador faltante.-

-Pero Asuma-sensei ya faltaba poco para terminar nuestro partido- Reprochó Naruto.

-No me interesa, ven aquí estarás en el equipo de Ino y Sakura- Demandó Asuma.

"¿Sakura-chan? Es la oportunidad de demostrarles mis habilidades" Y feliz Naruto aceptó.

"¿Naruto-kun?" Poco a poco un rubor comenzó a adornar sus mejillas. "Daré mi mejor esfuerzo Naruto-kun."

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y tomo su posición, el equipo contrario tenía el saque, y la pelota se dirigió directo a ella, todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Hinata dio un gran salto y golpeó la pelota.

-P-punto de Hinata- Afirmó perplejo Asuma.

-Wow Hinata-chan eso fue asombroso- Le alabo Naruto, y Hinata se sonrojo aun mas y una tímida sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Hinata, Naruto al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa de repente, lo tomó con la guardia baja y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, el cual oculto con su brazo.

-Bueno chicos continúen- Animó Azuma.

"¿Por qué sus sonrisas son solo para él? ¿Por qué no puedo ser el dueño de ellas?" Y simplemente dejó de ver aquella escena y siguió con lo suyo.

-Fin del partido, ganan Temari, Hinata y Tenten 9-5- Hasta sus amigas habían quedado perplejas, sabían que la determinación de Hinata era especial pero realmente las había sorprendido.

-¡Eso fue increíble Hinata-chan! Dattebayo- La felicitó Naruto dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, Hinata parecía un tomate, y estaba tan nerviosa que no salían las palabras de su garganta.

-G-gracias Na-naruto-Kun- Pronunció lo mejor que pudo con la mirada gacha por la vergüenza.

-Naruto, vamos a cambiarnos- Interrumpió Sasuke.

-Ya voy Teme- Y corrió al lado de Sasuke, y dio media vuelta.- ¡Nos vemos Luego Hinata-chan!- Se despidió con una sonrisa de lado a lado agitando eufórico su mano al aire.

-A-adiós Naruto-kun- Saludo ella. Llevó sus manos a su pecho he intento normalizar sus latidos, su corazón estaba muy agitado por la cercanía de Naruto.

-Wow Hinata-chan eso fue impresionante- Le halagó Ino y así mismo todas sus amigas.

-Muchas g-gracias chicas- Quedaron maravilladas por aquella cálida y hermosa sonrisa que Hinata les había regalado solo para ellas al decir aquellas palabras.

Y ninguna había notado aquel tercer espectador que se encontraba a lo lejos recostado a la pared de brazos cruzados.

"Me molesta no ser siquiera merecedor de una sonrisa como aquella. Me molesta incluso tener que compartirte con tus amigas" Pensó, la impotencia era tanta que estampó su puño contra la pared y se marchó.

-Esta noche todas a mi casa a las ocho, hoy será la primera lección- Exclamó eufórica saliendo de aquel trance.

Todas asintieron, y acordaron cenar juntas, cada una llevaría bocadillos. 

* * *

Se separaron ya que todas vivían en direcciones diferentes a no ser Hinata e Ino, que caminaban juntas como de costumbre, y delante se encontraban el rubio y el azabache.

Venían hablando como de costumbre cuando Ino cambió repentinamente de tema.

-¿Cómo es Sasuke contigo?- Esa pregunta la desconcertó. Y por un momento reino el silencio.

-Cuando éramos pequeños solíamos ser muy unidos, jugábamos juntos, dormíamos juntos, nos bañábamos juntos, en si hacíamos todo juntos…- Su cara denotaba nostalgia, y esbozaba una sonrisa agridulce-… pero hace unos años, se fue alejando, poco a poco dejamos de hacer cosas juntos, hablábamos menos.

Ino reconoció que toco un punto doloroso en Hinata, ella añoraba aquellos momentos que pasaron con Sasuke.

"Sasuke teme, y eres capaz de llamar a Naruto idiota, siendo tú uno aún más grande."

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Amor Prohibido Capitulo 3

* * *

"Al fin en casa" Suspiró cerrando tras de sí la puerta de su habitación y de un salto se tiró sobre su cama y cayó tendida boca arriba, sus pies descalzos apenas si rozaban el frió piso de madera y su brazos extendidos sujetaban las cobijas. Cerró sus ojos y relajó todos sus músculos.

Dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj que marcaban las cuatro de la tarde, luego su mirada quedó fija en el techo y su mente en blanco, poco a poco sus parpados se fueron cerrando y cayó dormida.

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo, como siempre inexpresivo y con un aire misterioso característico de él, pues solo pocas personas podían saber que era lo que pensaba o sentía. Antes de poder llegar a su habitación tenía que pasar por enfrente de la de su hermana menor.

Ellos eran mellizos, habían nacido el 23 de julio, en pleno invierno. Su piel, su cabello, sus facciones eran tan parecidas pero simplemente algo no encajaba y eso eran sus ojos.

Se detuvo justo enfrente se la habitación de Hinata, y estuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, sin inmutarse.

Sin hacer el más mínimo sonido abrió lentamente la puerta. Lo suficiente como para que su ojo izquierdo pudiera ver dentro de la habitación. Y la vio, allí, acostada sobre la cama, durmiendo tan plácidamente.

Simplemente no pudo contener sus ganas y se acercó, quedando frente a frente se inclinó, cerró sus ojos y por un instante dejó de respirar, tan solo para ser capaz de percibir aquella sensación tan majestuosa que le provocaba sentir su respiración chocar con su piel.

Admiró su rostro, tan delicado, tan hermoso, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, no pudo controlase y los centímetros que separaban sus labios desaparecieron. Solo fue un insignificante roce de labios pero para el significaba mucho mas, porque aunque ella no lo supiera, el siempre atesoraría haber sido su primer beso.

Poso su blanca mano en mejilla de Hinata y lentamente la delineó hasta llegar a sus rosados labios, lo hizo tan sutilmente como si su piel se fuera a romper por el más leve toque.

-Si tan solo notaras cuanto sufro por no ser a quien miras, a quien sonríes y por quien te sonrojas - Susurró con un hilo de voz demostrando lo que realmente sentía.

-Tks- "Me siento un perdedor por solo conformarme con un beso robado." Y sonrió, aun que su sonrisa demostrara más dolor que cualquier otra cosa.

Se marchó de la habitación sigilosamente.

Y Hinata sonrió entre sueños. De pronto el despertador sonó y logró despertarla violentamente, he intentó apagarlo lo mas rápido posible.

* * *

-Ya son las siete, será mejor tomar un baño- Se dirigió hasta su armario y tomó unos jeans y una camisa manga larga blanca y su chaqueta negra. Entró al baño y se despojó de toda su ropa, entró a la ducha y abrió la llave.

Rápidamente el agua tibia comenzó a reconfortar su cuerpo, tomó la esponja y delicadamente tallaba su cuerpo, claramente por inercia porque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar.

Llevó la punta de sus dedos hasta sus labios y suavemente los acaricio –Ese sueño se sintió… tan real- Pronunció en un inaudible murmullo.

Cerró la llave y salió de la ducha envolviéndose en una toalla, limpió el espejo empañado con su mano y miró su reflejo.

A su mente la imagen de su hermano apareció, lo que le sorprendió mucho.

-Últimamente pienso mucho en ti Sasuke-kun ¿Po qué será?- No le dio importancia y comenzó a vestirse.

Ya vestida, se dirigió a su mesita de noche y agarró su cepillo e inició a peinar su larga y sedosa cabellera en una media cola dejando a los lados de su cara sus característicos mechones, que ahora estaban realmente largos.

-Estoy lista- Y sonrió felizmente. Realmente estaba muy bella, no era ropa muy excéntrica si todo lo contrario, muy simple pero que simplemente en era ella muy bella.

Salió de su habitación y llegó hasta la habitación de Sasuke, donde golpeó sutilmente.

-Sasuke-kun voy a salir, iré a la casa de Ino y vuelvo a las diez, si me llego a demorar no dudare en avisar- Aunque con el pasar del tiempo se alejaran Hinata seguía amando a su hermano y no tenía problemas para hablar con él.

-Está bien- Habló tranquilamente como de costumbre.- Ten cuidado- Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír para estar feliz.

Bajó las escaleras, y llegó hasta la cocina donde notó una nota en el refrigerador.

"Hinata, Sasuke: Oto-san y yo hemos salido en una cena romántica, aunque el insista que solo es una cena jijiji, ten cuidado y no andes muy tarde sola. Los quieren mucho Oto-san y Ka-san."

Aun más feliz, se disponía a irse cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

"Sasuke-kun estará solo, le hare la cena para que así pueda estudiar y hacer algo lindo por él tampoco está mal"

Abrió los gabinetes debajo de la mesada, sacó el delantal de su madre y se lo colocó, realmente parecía una mujer de familia, abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes.

Sasuke, que se encontraba en su habitación, acostado, mirando el techo sintió ruidos que provenían de la cocina así que bajó a ver, ya que Hinata supuestamente se había marchado.

-¿Qui…- Su voz se atascó, y su rostro demostró sorpresa pero rápidamente volvió a ser inexpresivo.

Durante unos minutos solo se quedó allí en el marco de la puerta, ella aun no notaba su presencia hasta que decidió hacer presencia.

-¿Qué haces? Preguntó aparentando que no le importaba.

Hinata dio un pequeño salto por la repentina aparición de Sasuke.

-Oh, estoy haciendo la cena- Contestó dulcemente, Sasuke actuando como siempre, no le dio importancia, tomó una silla y se sentó, la mesa que estaba en la cocina era redonda y en el borde que se encontraba estaba de costado respecto a ella.

-¿No ibas para la casa de Ino?- Le preguntó con su mirada fija en la pared.

-Sí, pero pensé en prepararte la cena, después de todo estarás solo.- Ella estaba concentrada cocinando, Sasuke dirigió su mirada y apreció la pequeña espalda, como su largo cabello caía.

Hinata escuchó el sonido de la silla cuando Sasuke se paró y pensó que este se marchaba a su habitación hasta que terminara de preparar la cena.

Sintió un sentimiento amargo, estaba entablando una linda charla con él. Pero sentir al sentir su respiración en su nuca un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero, su cuerpo se paralizó y su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Qué cocinas?- Nuevamente sentir su respiración chocar con su piel le brindo una sensación encantadora, pero ahora tenía que responderle, su voz no debía temblar.

"¿Qué estoy pensando? Es mi hermano, no puedo sentir placer por tenerlo tan cerca, por sentir su respiración, además yo amo a Naruto-kun."

-Etto… estoy preparando omusubi con okaka y tomates.- Respondió lo mas segura que pudo.

-Mi favorito- Sasuke estaba inmóvil al igual que ella, estar tan cerca era un placer, sentir su dulce aroma y poder ver claramente su blanquecina nuca, tan blanca que le daban deseos de morderla, marcarla como suya y que nadie se atreviera siquiera a mirarla.

Pero debía desistir de aquel deseo, aunque jamás tendría ojos para otra mujer, no podía estar con ella después de todo eran hermanos.

-Avísame cuando esté listo- Con su fuerza de voluntad logró marcharse de la cocina sin hacer nada mas fuera de lo debido.

Suspiro aliviada, sus rodillas estuvieron a punto de fallar, parecían gelatina.

"¿Por qué de pronto me sentí tan feliz?" No comprendía sus sentimientos o el por qué del actuar de Sasuke.

Solo terminó de preparar la cena y llamó a Sasuke, pero se fue antes de que él baja, aun no quería enfrentarse a él.

* * *

La casa de Ino solo quedaba a tres cuadras de la suya, así que solo llegó media hora tarde, llego hasta el pórtico de la casa y toco el timbre. La casa de Ino era simple pero detalles como estos la hacían muy bonita.

Ino abrió la puerta y al ver que era su amiga salto a ella abrazándola, casi provocando cayendo al suelo.

-Hinata-chan, llegas tarde.- Aun no soltaba el agarre y a Hinata comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

-Lo sé Ino, p-perdón.- Ino deshizo el agarre y la invitó a pasar.

Entraron y Hinata se descalzó, luego subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la habitación donde se encontraban todas las chicas.

Una vez que Hinata entró Ino cerró la puerta y su cara se volvió pervertida.

-Es momento de la primera lección- Se aceró a Hinata y antes de poner sus manos sobre ella Tenten y Temari la detuvieron golpeándola ambas en la cabeza.

-Espera Ino- Le regaño Temari.

-Sí Ino, primero debemos explicarle a Hinata- Habló Tenten.

-Mmm, está bien- Se asintió desilusionada y se sentó de golpe sobre los almohadones haciendo un puchero palpando aquel gran chichón que le habían dejado.

La habitación de Ino era mediana, la cama estaba en el centro de la pared, tenía un gran guardarropa, pues a ella le encantaba la ropa linda, tenía un pequeño tocador y además tenía muchos almohadones. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un tapiz realmente simple y eran de un tono suave turquesa.

-Veras Hinata- Comenzó explicándole Sakura- Todas sabemos que te gusta Naruto- Si, sus amigas lo sabían, obviamente, pero aun así seguía sonrojándose- No sabemos cómo pero ese no es el tema-

-A lo que Sakura quiere llegar- Prosiguió Temari- Es que Naruto es tan bobo que aun no ha notado tus sentimientos por eso es nuestro deber, como mejores amigas, de unirlos- Y Sakura la miró ofuscada por no dejarla continuar.

-Por eso tenemos que prepararte en estos siete días restantes.- Esta vez era Tenten la que explicaba.

-Y aquí entro yo- Gritó parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad cuando…

-¡Aun No!- Gritaron todas excepto Hinata, reventándole su fantasía y haciendo que cayera en un aura negra de depresión.

-¿Por qué siempre yo?- Lloraba en un rincón a oscuras.

Hinata las escuchaba atentamente, solo se limitaba a asentir en aprobación, con la carita de niña pequeña de "apenas si puedo entenderlas".

-Por esta razón esta noche se planificara la fiesta, se ubicaran todas las piezas estratégicamente, y se planeara todo a la perfección.- Explicaba Temari.

-Wow, realmente lo pensaron bien.- Les alagó Hinata y a todas les gustó.

-Por supuesto Hinata-chan- Le dijo Sakura dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Todo sea por nuestra amiga- Agregó Tenten.

-Ino ahora si es tu turno- Suspiró cansada Sakura.

A Ino le volvió el alma al cuerpo, su energía había vuelto al cien por ciento y a Hinata le daba un poco de miedo, el resto solo sonreía forzosamente.

-Hinata-Chan- Ino la llamó en un tono escalofriante y tenebroso.

-Veras, tu, tu eres demasiado… ¡pura!- La tomó por los hombros y le sonrió pervertidamente.- Hay que depravarte-

Y Sakura le estampó un coscorrón tan fuerte que se le formó un gran chichón sobre el otro chichón.

-¡Como se te ocurre Ino!- Y una vena le pareció en la frente a Sakura.

-L-lo siento- Y se sobaba la cabeza, más bien sus dos grandes chichones mientras que lloraba como una niña.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

.

* * *

-Bueno Ino nos vemos- Luego de haber planificado muchas cosas acerca de la fiesta las chicas se fueron, a excepción de Hinata que se quedó un momento más charlando con Ino, y cuando miro el reloj eran las 22:03.

-Debo irme Ino-chan- Le dijo Hinata.

-Deja te acompaño- Bajaron las escaleras y Hinata se estaba calzando.

-Está bien, no necesitas acompañarme Ino-chan- Dijo en la puerta cuando notó que la rubia se iba a calzar.

-¿Enserio Hinata-chan?- Por más que fueran unas cuadras era muy sobre protectora con Hinata.

-Si, además ya es tarde y no has hecho la tarea- Estaría bien, no quería molestarla.

-P-pero…- Intentó oponerse pero no pudo.

-Nada de pero agradezco tu preocupación pero estaré bien- Dijo amablemente.

-Adiós Hinata-chan- Se despidió decepcionada

-Adiós Ino-chan- Se despidieron y Hinata se marchó.

Al poco tiempo de salir de la casa de Ino sintió que alguien la seguía, y tenía razón, un hombre encapuchado estaba muy cerca de ella.

"No" Estaba muy nerviosa. "Mejor me apresuro" Camino más rápido y cuando dirigió su vista el hombre ya no estaba, pero al mirar hacia delante apareció de repente tapándole la boca y sujetándola por las manos llevándola hasta un callejón.

-Solo di una palabra y no volverás a ver el sol- Le dijo el matón sacando una navaja.

Hinata no podía evitar pensar lo peor y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar una tras de otra.

-No hermosura, no llores, te prometo que te hare pasar una gran momento. Jamás olvidaras a tu primer hombre.- Se burló.

Cuando estaba por tocarle los senos salió disparado chocando fuertemente contra la pared, cayéndosele unos dientes.

-Maldición- Maldijo tapándose la boca mientras la sangre fluía.

Hinata sintió un gran alivio y estaba un poco en shock pero cuando vio que había propinado él golpe se sintió segura. Pero rápidamente se sorprendió, la expresión de Sasuke era una que jamás antes había visto. Parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría de la furia, apretaba fuertemente los dientes y su puño temblaba de la ira.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! como te atreves a siquiera tocarla- Gritó rabioso.

-Que sucede muchachito ¿Acaso me metí con tu puta?- Dijo irónico.

Aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Se acercó al tipo y le pateó en medio de la cara cuando se estaba levantando del suelo, partiéndole los labios, la sangre empezaba a brotar nuevamente de su boca.

-Malnacido- Gritó y se colocó encima del matón y con toda la cólera que tenía en su interior comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños una y otra y otra vez, sin piedad sin remordimiento, le quebró la nariz, le dejo moretones por todo el rostro, no podía detenerse, no quería.

Pero aun no era suficiente, el solo hecho de pensar de que si hubiera llegado unos minutos tarde Hinata hubiera sido ultrajada y violada le hacía hervir la sangre.

-No puedes desmayarte maldito- Lo tomó por el borde de la remera y lo zarandeó para que no se desmayara –Aun no acabo contigo- Lo levantó y lo lanzó contra la pared.

-D-detente Sasuke-kun- Su corazón dolía por verlo de esa manera- No manches tus manos, n-no vale la pena- Le abrazó por detrás.

-Tienes razón no vale la pena- Bajó su puño aunque aun estuviera furioso- Llamare a la policía ellos se encargaran-

Tomó su celular y llamó al 911, se marcharían antes de que llegara la ambulancia, pero antes de que Sasuke fuera con ella se acercó al matón que aun sangraba en el suelo poco consiente.

-Déjame decirte algo, solo sigues vivo gracias a la bondad de la chica que estabas a punto de arruinarle la vida, así que ruega porque te den cadena perpetua, porque si te llego a ver, juro que te matare- Aquellas palabras irradiaban ira pura y el miedo le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su alma y podría jurar que por un momento los ojos que lo miraban fijamente eran de color carmesí, como los de un demoño iracundo. Simplemente quedó temblando en el suelo, viendo como Sasuke se alejaba y jurando nunca más volver a acercarse a una mujer.

* * *

Las piernas de Hinata temblaban, se sentía nerviosa, triste y asustada por aquel mal momento.

-Súbete te llevó- Sasuke se había detenido delante de ella ofreciéndole su espalda.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun per…- La mirada de regaño le obligo a aceptar. Por un lado estaba aliviada de que su hermano volviera a la normalidad, no quería volverlo a ver de aquella manera y sin darse cuenta estaba volviendo a llorar.

-No llores mas, recuerdas que te dije que te protegería toda mi vida- El calor que emanaba su hermano le reconfortaba y hacía sentirla segura.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- Llegaron hasta la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke tomó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta aun sin soltarla, porque aunque se sintiera un malnacido por estar disfrutando de aquel momento realmente no quería bajarla, pero al llegar a la sala no tuvo más remedió. Ella se bajó suavemente y se situó enfrente de él.

-Sasu- No pudo hablar, cuando la mano de él se posó de tras de su cabeza y la hizo inclinarse hacia él, abrazándola, abrió sus ojos de par en par por el asombro.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera nunca más- Dijo con una voz grave.

Cuando observó su reloj y notó que habían pasado cinco minutos, sintió un mal sabor de boca, ella siempre llegaba a tiempo y aunque solo fueran cinco minutos decidió ir a buscarla. Cundo vio aquella escena su corazón se detuvo y una ira inhumana, que jamás antes había sentido lo invadió.

Ella solo correspondió a su abrazo. "Los brazos de Sasuke-kun son tan grandes y tan abrigadores"

Luego de unos minutos en silencio rompieron el abraso.

-Sasuke-kun tus manos- No había notado que sus manos habían quedado heridas por los golpes y que sangraban.

-Espera, traeré el botiquín- Él se sentó en el sofá de la sala a esperar que bajara.

-Lo encontré- Su ánimo poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. Sacó un poco de alcohol, unas vendas y un poco de cinta.

-Sasuke-kun solo hay alcohol para desinfectar las heridas- Él solo asintió y ella se afligió por hacerlo sufrir. Comenzó volcando un pequeño chorro sobre las heridas provocando una mueca de dolor en la cara de Sasuke.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo ella, luego de desinfectar la herida, la secó y vendó. Ambas manos quedaron listas.

-Listo- Dijo sonriendo por serle de ayuda, cuando enderezo su vista sus miradas chocaron, ni un sonido se escuchaba, lentamente sus rostros fueron acortando la distancia, sus narices se rozaban y de pronto el teléfono sonó, nerviosos se separaron y ella se dirigió a atender la llamada.

-Aló, residencia Uchiha- Contestó.

-Hola Hinata, Oto-san y yo vamos a pasar la noche en un hotel, no hay problema ¿verdad?- Espero la respuesta de su hija, la cual miro a su hermano y este negó en señal de que sus padres no debían enterarse de lo sucedido por ahora.

-Si, no hay problema- Mintió.

-¿Está todo bien?- El tono de su hija no había sido muy convincente. Hinata miró a su hermano haciéndola sentir segura.

-Si kassan, Sasuke-kun me protegerá- Aquello había tranquilizado a Mikoto.

-Me alegro, besos hermosa y mándale a mi hombrecito también- Se despidió.

-Adiós kassan y saludos para papá- Y colgó.

-Es hora de irnos a acostar- Dijo seriamente él.

Ella asintió, ambos subieron las escaleras, cada uno se preparó y acostó.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las una de la madrugada y no podía dormir, al lado de su habitación se encontraba la de su hermana.

Sintió un leve toque a su puerta, sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Pasa Hinata- Ella tímidamente abrió la puerta, pero no se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto seco.

-No puedo dormir- Entre sus brazos abrazaba a su almohada.

-Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres- Su cama era matrimonial así que entraban perfectamente, se corrió hacia la izquierda, ella sin decir nada se acomodó a su lado.

El pijama de él consistía en un short y una remera, mientras que ella vestía un short lila y su musculosa blanca, como ese día hacía mucho calor solo se taparon con una sabana.

Cada uno se encontraba en un extremo, ninguno era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Entonces Sasuke incapaz de controlar sus impulsos se giró y observó su pequeña silueta, y tomándola por el brazo la obligo a mirarlo, quedando realmente cercanos.

Sus corazones latían fuertemente, Hinata se sonrojó de golpe y aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo también un poco.

Lentamente se fueron abrazando, ella apoyó su rostro de costado en el pecho de Sasuke, él la atrajo hacía sí tomándola por la cintura. Ella siendo capaz de escuchar el latido de su corazón, el cual le transmitía tranquilidad de sobremanera, quedó dormida rápidamente, a él le tomó un poco más, el calor que ella emanaba lo hacía sentir nervioso, tenerla tan cerca, pero al cabo de unos minutos se durmió.

* * *

-mnn-La luz le daba en el rostro, y se despertó, cuando intento moverse recordó, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y su sonrojo era enorme, enfrente de ella estaba Sasuke, su rostro era símbolo de paz, y tranquilidad, dio un pequeño brinco, pero no lo despertó.

"Se ve tan lindo" Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, él dormía plácidamente, y tentada por el deseo sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco, y le besó, duro un minuto, solo fue un beso, pero su corazón parecía que se saldría de su pecho y al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho salió disparada de la cama, había sido muy embarazoso para ella.

Salió de la habitación y se recostó en el marco de la puerta. "Y-yo lo besé" Pensó, estaba nerviosa su pecho subía y bajaba. "Pero ¿Por qué me ha gustado tanto?"

Un sentimiento prohibido, algo que jamás podría pasar, algo imposible. Se marchó a su habitación.

Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos. "¿Qué ha sido eso? Solo me confundes mas Hinata, decídete, yo o Naruto?"

* * *

Ese día Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron al medio día, Hinata y Sasuke ya estaban levantados, cada uno en su cuarto, ninguno quería enfrentarse al otro.

-Chicos, el almuerzo esta listo- Les llamó Mikoto al pie de las escaleras, y volvió a la cocina junto a su esposo. Se sentó a su lado y ambos esperaron a que bajaran sus hijos.

Hinata y Sasuke salieron de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se encontraron pero fueron apartadas al instante. Ella se sonrojo y él actuó como si no supiera nada, en silencio bajaron.

En la mesa del comedor, la cual era rectangular se encontraban Fugaku, sentado en un extremo, Mikoto sentada a su derecha, Sasuke se sentó a la izquierda de su padre mientras que Hinata al lado de su madre.

Durante todo el almuerzo ninguno despejo la mirada se su plato, sus padres se miraron extrañados e intentaron animar el entorno.

-Dime hijo, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?- Preguntó Fugaku serió, de tal palo tal astilla.

-Bien, mi rendimiento es excepcional- No era por alardear pero así era en realidad. Quedaron en silencio y a Mikoto le apareció una gota en medio de la frente.

"No se vayan a esforzar tanto" Se dijo para sí misma descepcionada.

-¿Y a ti Hinata?- Peguntó Mikoto, pero ella no había prestado ninguna atención.

-¿Eh?-Y se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela?- Volvió a preguntar dulcemente.

-B-bien, muy bien- Sonrió algo inquieta.

-Etto- Jugando con sus dedos- Toosan ¿me darías permiso para salir esta tarde con Ino-chan?-

-Claro, pero ten cuidado y no vuelvas tarde- Dijo serio. Hinata asintió contenta.

* * *

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

.

* * *

Estaban las cinco reunidas en el centro comercial.

-Bien Hinata-chan, es momento de decidir que usaras el viernes- Dijo una entusiasmada Ino.

-Tiene que ser sensual- Añadió Sakura.

-Pero no muy demostrativo- Sugirió Tenten.

-Delicado y femenino- Y fue Temari quien terminó de decir las condiciones.

Hinata y el resto entraron a una tienda de ropa, y comenzaron a revolver, a emocionarse por ropa tan linda, y a desilusionarse por los precios.

-¿En que les puedo servir?- Habló la chica encargada del local.

-Estamos buscando un lindo vestido para esta chica- Hinata que estaba en el fondo fue sujetada por los brasos de Ino que como si nada de un tirón la llevaron hasta el frente.

-Que chica tan bonita ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó amable.

-Hi-hinata Uchiha- Contestó nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Es para una ocasión especial?-

-Si muy especial- Soltó Sakura.

-Ya veo, tengo algunas prendas que le quedarían perfectas-

-Excelente- Aclamó Tenten.

Enseguida la chica comenzó a traer hermosos vestidos, y todas entraron a los cambiadores para probarse.

Luego de una hora ya todas tenían lo que se pondrían para la fiesta, todas excepto Hinata.

-Hinata-chan sal- Dijo Temari golpeando la puerta.

-¿Te has decidido?- Preguntó Tenten

-S-si- Le había gustado un hermoso vestido negro, sin mangas, que enmarcaba su cintura y luego caía en vuelos con un tul negro por encima de las rodillas.

Quedaron embobadas por lo bella que estaba, aquel hermoso vestido, su delicada figura y aquella tierna expresión de timidez y sonrojo era encantador.

-¡Nos lo llevamos!- Gritaron todas.

-S-si- Al igual que el resto la vendedora estaba distraída.

* * *

En la residencia Uchiha Mikoto y Fuwaku hablaban acerca de un tema muy delicado.

-Sabes que se acerca el momento- Habló Fuwaku y pasó seguido tomó un sorbo de té.

-Lo sé- Dijo Mikoto afligida – Pero tengo miedo- Se apoyó en el hombro de su esposo.

-Yo también, sin importar nada sigue siendo nuestra amada hija-

-Debemos decírselo con cuidado para que no sea un golpe muy grande-

-Estaremos allí para consolarla- Dijo Fuwaku, aunque fuera muy seco realmente amaba a sus Hijos.

* * *

Todas reían, estaban en la plaza del centro comercial, en las bancas charlando mientras que cada una disfrutaba de su helado.

-Bueno chicas- Ino con su picardía y curiosidad cambió de tema- Ya sabemos quién es el enamorado de Hinata-chan pero ¿quién es el de Temari-chan? – Y señaló a la rubia de coletas, la que de golpe se sonrojó.

-Tiene razón, no nos has dicho nada- Y Tenten la codeo.

-Suelta el jugo- Sakura y sus frases raras.

-Temari-chan siempre está mirando a Shikamaru- Dijo inocentemente Hinata pensando al respecto.

-Con que sii- Se acercaron todas sobre Temari y ella se hizo pequeñita.

-Bueno ¿y que si me gusta?- Dijo nerviosa.

-A Temari-chan le gusta Shikamaru- Decían todas tomadas de las manos mientras que saltaban en ronda y en un extremó de la banca se encontraba una avergonzada Temari.

-¿Y qué hay de Tenten? Te he visto muy cariñosa con cierto "genio"- Esta vez fue Temari.

-Tiene razón Tenten- Dijo Sakura.

-Cuéntanos ¿Neji es tu enamorado?- Preguntó Ino.

Tratando de no darle importancia y fingiendo seriedad se limito a asentir, y el resto no pudo contener la risa y estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿De qué se ríen?- Les gritó furiosa y avergonzada.

-Dinos quien te gusta a ti Ino- Gritó señalándola.

-Creo que es obvio que Sai, mi príncipe azul- De inmediato se envolvió en fantasía y las chicas la miraban, tan chistosa pensaban.

-¿Y a ti Sakura? ¿Quién te gusta?- E Ino le lanzó una mirada pervertida.

-Bueno-Se puso nerviosa y se hundió en la banca – Es Sa-sasuke ¿bien? Él me gusta- Contestó haciendo un puchero.

En ese momento la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y no supo porque su pecho se encogió. Llevó su mano a su pecho y apretó su blusa.

"¿Qué es este dolor repentino?" Sus oídos dejaron de prestarle atención a sus amigas y su mundo solo se pausó, mientras que a su alrededor no había nada mas que ella y su conciencia.

"No lo entiendo"

Luego de un rato se marcharon a la casa de Tenten para la lección, se compuso y trató de olvidar aquel malestar, y esta era la lección Nº1. Como vestir para una ocasión especial. Ella era muy sencilla y no entendió casi nada de la combinación de colores, tipos de vestidos, tipos de calzados, tipos de accesorios, tipos de telas, tipos encajes, tipos de…. Eran tantos tipos que ya ni se los acordaba.

Y salió algo mareada de la casa de Tenten, ya estaba anocheciendo y luego del incidente anterior se sentía algo insegura, pero Ino estaba allí para defenderla.

-¿Qué te pasó hoy en la plaza?- Preguntó normalmente mirando el cielo, aunque en realidad estaba muy preocupada.

-Nada Ino, no te preocupes- Su nerviosismo fue notado por la rubia, pero para no incomodarla esta decidió no tocar mas el tema aunque estaba algo insegura.

Cuando se trataba de su mejor amiga, la mas inocente y frágil, todos sus sentidos se ponían a flor de piel, siempre estaría para ella.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Hinata charlando como siempre.

-Adiós Hinata-chan- Se despidió mientras que caminaba hacia su casa.

-Adiós Ino, ten cuidado- Y entró a su casa. Cerró con llave, se quitó los zapatos, dejó su chaqueta y recorrió la sala, el comedor, la cocina y nadie. Subió por las escaleras, tampoco había alguien en el cuarto de sus padres y llegó hasta su cuarto y se recostó un poco en su cama, entonces decidió ir hasta el cuarto de Sasuke. Al estar enfrente se sintió inquieta, de pronto había recordado cuando lo besó, se sonrojó y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuando repentinamente había abierto la puerta su corazón di un vuelco, trago grueso, sentía su garganta seca, era incapaz de articular palabra.

-Etto… o-okassan y tossan ¿d-donde están?- Era raro que tartamudeara con él, pero su mirada indescifrable, su rostro sereno, tanta cercanía y con ese sentimiento extraño en su pecho le era difícil no hacerlo.

-Salieron- Dijo seco pero aunque disimulara muy bien, también estaba nervioso.

-Y-ya veo- Le era difícil respirar, trato de terminar la conversación y de marcharse y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, una mano la detuvo, su mano.

La arrinconó contra la pared del pasillo, con cada una de sus manos tomó sus muñecas y las aprisionó sobre su cabeza, sus miradas chocaron, la suya nerviosa y la de él impasible.

-Sasu- No fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre cuando fue acallada por unos hambrientos labios, por la impresión entreabrió un poco los labios y Sasuke no desaprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en su boca y comenzar a degustar la suya, recorrió cada parte de su cavidad.

No se resistió, una parte de ella decía "Esto está mal, detente" y la otra decía "Mas, quiero y necesito mas" mas de su piel, de sus roces, mas de él.

Se separaron cuando necesitaron oxigeno, pero no paso mucho cuando volvieron a chocar en un apasionado beso lleno de lujuria y pasión.

El suavemente comenzó a liberar sus muñecas, una se sur manos se poso en su blanquecino cuello, mientras que la otra comenzó a masajear su seno derecho, sacándole un gemido de placer.

Hinata se dejó llevar por el placer que su hermano le brindaba, he introdujo sus manos por debajo de su camisa blanca y comenzó a dar pequeñas caricias a su bien formados músculos, que llevaban a Sasuke hasta al cielo. Él estaba muy feliz de que ella le correspondiera, se sentía tan bien hacer algo prohibido.

Dejó de degustar aquellos sabrosos labios y bajó hasta aquel delicado cuello, donde por fin dejó una pequeña marca en aquella tersa piel que lo hacía delirar.

-Eres mía y de nadie mas- Le dijo al oído, y plató un pequeño mordisco que la hizo temblar.

Continúo masajeando ambos pechos, su virilidad comenzaba a tornarse dura, aquella mujer lo volvía loco. Hinata por otro lado se estaba volviendo loca, jamás antes alguien la había tocado de la manera que Sasuke lo estaba asiendo y a riesgo de volverse adicta realmente lo disfrutaba.

Sintieron como se abrió una puerta.

-Chicos, hemos llegados- Era la voz de su madre.

* * *

Se levantó agitada, y sonrojada.

"¿Fue un sueño?" Se llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios "Tan delicioso…" Pero estaba tan confundía. ¿Acaso ella no amaba a Naruto? ¿Cómo podía sentir tales cosas por su HERMANO? No sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, tenía una tormenta en su interior, tenía la necesidad de definirlos.

Sintió las voces de sus padres, miro su reloj, había dormido durante una hora y se levanto para bajar, en ningún momento notó la pequeña y rosadita marca en su blanquecino cuello que estaba oculta por su cabello.

* * *

En el cuarto de alado Sasuke se encontraba tomando una repentina ducha fría para calmar la gran erección que tenía, y no podía evitar sonreír ladinamente de oreja a oreja.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La Canción se llama Red – Taylot Swift y el lyrics esta en español-

* * *

_\- Mas rápido que el viento, apasionado como un pecado, terminando tan de repente  
__Amarlo es como tratar de cambiar tu forma de pensar una vez que ya estás en caída libre-_ Cantaba en voz baja, la música sonaba en sus auriculares, mientras que con los ojos cerrados y de piernas cursadas pensaba, las suaves cubijas de su cama solo la relajaban aun mas.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo tomo y leyó el mensaje de texto que había llegado.

"Hola, hoy haremos una pijamada en mi casa ¿Vienes? Trae lo de siempre, Kisses :*… De: Ino"

Salto emocionada de su cama, salió de la habitación y bajo de las escaleras.

Vestía un short negro y una camisa blanca con volados, llegó hasta la cocina donde su madre preparaba la cena y como de costumbre Fuwaku le hacía compañía.

-Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó Fuwaku.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacen?-

-Mientras que Kassan prepara la cena, estoy haciendo un poco de trabajo, ven siéntate- Hinata se acercó y tomó asiento, Mikoto dejó la cocina encendida y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Mi hermoso retoño, has crecido tanto, recuerdo cuando tu y Sasuke eran niños- Rió por lo bajo- Era tan celoso contigo, solía decir que se casaría contigo- Ella y Fuwaku rieron, y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Les puedo pedir algo?- Dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Por supuesto Hinata- Dijo contento Fuwaku.

-Ino me invitó a una pijamada y quería saber si…- Su padre rió a carcajada y Mikoto volvió a atender la cena.

-Si, claro- La familia Uchiha y Yamanaka eran muy buenos amigos- Dile a ese bobo Yamanaka – Se acercó a su hija para decirle algo en voz baja- que recuerde hacerme el "Dulce Azul"-

Hinata asintió, pronto se acercaría el aniversario de bodas y cada año Fuwaku le ragalaba un arreglo flora precioso de flores azules.

Subió de prisa a su cuarto y comezó a aprontar su bolso. Colocó su pijama, su manta y sabana, su cepillo, su almohada y otras cosas.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, ya estaba oscuro, ese domigo hacia calor, había tomado una ducha y bajó a despedirse.

-Me voy- Se despidió de sus padres.

-Sasuke te acompañara, una chica tan linda como tu no puede antar sola a estas horas- La idea de que su hermano la acompañase la hacía poner inqueta de cierta forma.

Ambos saliero de la casa y caminaban en silencio, no podía quitar su vista de sus pies. Sin que ella lo notara él tenía su vista posada en ella, en su delicada figura, su pequeña espalda, su largo cabellos, su blanquesina piel.

-¿Qué sientes por el dobe?- Preguntó seco y sin rodeos, la duda lo carcomía.

Y para ella fue como una puñalada, dejaba al descubierto su corazón y la enfrentaba a una pregunta que había intentado evitar.

Su corazón volvía a latir, una vez mas las palabras no salían de su garganta, no tenía remedio.

-Tu…-Tal vez no quería saber la respuesta, tal tenía miedo de enfrentar la realidad, tal vez quería saber la verdad para estar seguro-…lo amas?-

Sin darse cuenta ya ninguno seguía su paso, ella lo mirada, pero era indescifrable para ella.

-¿P-por qué sa-sales con eso?- Ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta, dentro de ella se desataba una tormenta.

-Solo olvídalo- Y volvió a continuar, ella también pero a cierta distancia.

"Su espalda es tan… grande"

Llegaron hasta la casa d Ino, ella tocó el timbre, ninguno dijo palabra.

-Hol…- Sintió la tensión y miro enseguida notó la preocupación en el rostro de Hinata, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Sasuke, y él se la devolvió.

-Pasa Hinata-chan, las chicas ya estaban en la habitación- Le sonrió tratando de animarla. Y Hinata solo asintió y entró.

Ino salió de su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras que Hinata subía las escalera.

-¿Qué quieres Ino?- Sabía bien que no se libraría de ella.

-Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- Se crizó de brazos, hablaba tranquilamente.

-No se a que te refieres- Se dio media vuelta, estaba a punto de marcharse pero fue interrunpido.

-Ella es mi hermana, estoy segura que he sido la única que nota como la miras- El no articulo palabra –Quiero lo mejor para ella, no te des el lujo de lastimarla- La miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Tks, por supuesto que no- Y se marchó.

"Ay estos dos, por suerte no son hermanos, pero es algo que ellos no saben."

No eran hermanos, y ella lo sabía, hacía unos años mientras que el padre de Hinata y el suyo hablaban ella había escuchado por accidente, pero les había prometido no decir palabra al respecto, podría lastimar a su frágil amiga. Le dolía tener un secreto oculto a su amiga pero debía cargar con ello.

Por mas eufórica e inquieta que fuera tenía la habilidad de no pasar ni el mas minimo detalle.

Ignoro aquel hecho, inalo ondo y comenzó a correr, subió las escaleras velozmente, entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta, todas la quedaron mirando y girto.

-¡Lección Nº2 Baile!- Y Sakura la golpeo en la cabeza.

-Sa-sakura-chan- Dijo sollozando.

-Acordamos que durante la pijamada aprenderías a bailar en pareja- Dijo aparentando ser una entrenadora Tenten.

-Veras a final de la fiesta el Dj pasara una canción lenta donde bailaras en pareja, por esa razón debes aprender a bailar en pareja- Explicó Temari.

Hinata se puso nerviosa, estaba tan confundida, hace unas semanas atrás podía jurar que Naruto era el amor de su vida, pero ahora ¿gustaba de su hermano?

-Ven Hinata-chan- Sakura le tendió una mano, ella acepton y se puso de pie.

-Yo sere el hombre. Temari pon la canción "Unchained Melody"- La canción comenzó a sonar-

Sakura tomó las manos de Hinata y las colocó detrás de su nuca, y a las suyas en su pequeña cintura.

-Mira mis pies y síguelos- Hinata avergonzada aintió- Un, dos, tres y un dos tres- Bailaban al compas de la musica.

Y así prosiguieron rato, enseñándoles las diferentes posiciones, pasos y ritmos para bailar en pareja.

* * *

Ya eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y las chicas seguían cuchichenado.

-Ya se jugemos verdad o reto- Sugirió Tenten.

-Sii- Temari agarró una botella bacía de plástico mientras que todas formaban una ronda, giró la botella y apuntó a Sakura.

-¿Verdad o reto?- Preeguntó Tenten.

-Reto- Dijo presunciosa.

-Has una llamada de broma- Y le pasaron el teléfono.

Marcó un numero al azar y comenzó a sonar – Hola, Habla Jhon, ya despedaze el cuerpo ¿Qué hago ahora?- Dijo engruesando su voz-

-¿Qué? ¿Quíen habla?- Pregunto la otra persona.

-Jhon, ¿Qué hago con el cuerpo?- Todas se tapaban la boca para no reírse a mares.

-No chinguen mas y vayan a dormir…-Colgó y ya no agunaton mas la risa.

-Es tu turno Sakura-chan- Dijo Hinata. Giró la botella y apuntó a Temari.

-¿Verdad o reto?-

-Verdad- Y un escalofrío la recorrió al ver la cara de depravada de Sakura.

-¿Alguna vez tu… has tenido un sueño erotico?- Teten no podía creer que le preguntara eso y no tenia escapatoria.

-Etto… bueno- Dijo jugando con sus dedos- si…- Quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y estallaron de La risa.

-Es mi turno, Okey- Ofuscada giró la botella, que apunto a Hinata. Todas la miraron terroroficamente.

-Hinata-chan ¿Verdad o reto?- SU voz sonaba maliciosa-

-V-verdad- Tragó gruso y esperó.

-¿Has tenido tu primer beso? – Todas pararon la oreja.

Rió enrviosa – Si-

-¡OH!- Dijieron todas - ¡¿CON QUIEN?!- Gritaron

-B-bueno, Etto… f-fue con Sa-sa…- La intriga las volvia loca.

-¡Dilo!- Querían saber a toda costa.

-Sasuke-kun- Susurró, quedaron impactadas y cayeron al suelo patas para arriba.

-¿Enserio?-

-¿Cuándo?-

-¿Cómo?-

No les podía decir que cuando estaban durmiendo juntos, ella sobre su pecho lo besó, no, por supuesto que no.

-Cu-cuando eramos niños- Y todas suspiraron aliviadas.

-Entonces no cuenta como un beso- Dijo Sakura.

-Te toca Hinata-chan- Esta vez apuntó a Ino.

-¿Verdad o reto?-

-Reto Hmph Hmph- Alardeo de brazos cruzados.

-Te reto a que te le declares a Sai- Y todo su ego se le fue por el caño.

-¿Qué Hinata? ¿Acaso dije reto?, quise decir verdad- Dijo alterada.

-No Ino-chan, no te puedes hacer para atrás-Y rió malvadamente Sakura.

-Esta bien- No podía reusarse.

-Pero en la fiesta- Y rió.

-Hinata-chan, puedes ser tan macabra- Tenía que confesarse, a Sai, su príncipe azula, ¿que haría ahora?

* * *

Al otro día se levantaron temprano, con unas ojeras y con la almohada pegaba, habían llevados sus uniforme y tenían que bañarse y cambiado, por suerte la escuela no quedaba tan lejos.

Ya todas listas, debían desayunar. Bajaron hasta la cocina y la madre de Ino ya lo tenía preparado.

-Que delicioso- Y todas le alagaron el desayuno.

* * *

Ya en la escuela estaban en Historia, la Profesora Kurenai relataba la segunda guerra mundial y como de costumbre pocos prestaban atención.

Hinata miraba el pizarrón pero lo menos que hacía era prestarle atención.

"Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun…" Naruto había sido su primer amor, el chico que la sacaba adelante, pero Sasuke era su hermano, desde pequeño había estado allí, era su apoya en los días malos y aunque se hubiera separado la protegía y en su pecho estaba segura que sentía algo mas que solo amor fraternal.

"Sentimientos prohibidos"

* * *

POV. Sasuke

"Hinata" No puedo evitar mirar, no puedo evitar amarte.

"Malición" Apreté mi puño, y trate de tranquilizarme. ¿Por qué no te decides? No sabes como me mata la espera, me ilusionas pero a la vez me confundes.

Te gustan mis besos, me correspondes, pero... ¿solo te dejas llevar por el placer o es algo mas?

Y por otro lado nos separa una barrera, eres mi hermana, pero yo te veo como a una mujer, simplemente la vida se empeña en separarnos.

Fin POV.

* * *

Sasuke no notó que el rubio a su lado también tenía la vista clavada en aquella delicada chica.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

El timbre sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Vamos?― Le preguntó Ino. Era el momento de almuerzo y junto a sus amigas siempre almorzaban en el patio.

―S-si― Entre todas llegaron hasta el patio y se sentaron debajo de la sombra de este.

―Verán ma..nana― No se entendía mucho a Ino lo que decía.

―Traga y después habla― Le reprochó Temari.

―Está bien― Refunfuñó― El próximo viernes se hará la mayor fiesta de todos los tiempos en mi casa, mis padres no estarán y me la dejaran a cargo. Estoy segura que cuando lleguen me mataran pero habrá valido― Su emoción era incontenible y las chicas se reían.

―Sakura, Tenten y yo nos encargamos de invitar a toda la escuela a la fiesta― Sonreía Temari.

―Yo me encargare de los bocadillos y el Dj― Hablo Hinata.

―Solo necesitamos plane…― Todas se encontraban en ronda y repentinamente la cara de Ino cambio su expresión a una picara y pervertida.

― ¿Que sucede Ino?― Preguntaron, e Ino solo se limitó a cubrir delicadamente su sínica sonrisa y a señalar a la persona que se acervaba por detrás de las chicas.

―¡Hola!―Saludaba un energético rubio― ¿Les puedo robar a Hinata por un segundo?― Pregunto rascándose la nuca, con su mirada desviada y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

El corazón de Hinata latía sin precedentes y todas los miraron pasmadas. Hinata se levando cuidadosamente y se dirigió hasta él.

―Etto… Hinata―chan quisiera saber…― Mordía su labio inferior, estaba nervioso, la mirada pasmada e inocente de Hinata lograba ponerlo aun mas inquieto― ¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta de Ino conmigo?― Cerró sus ojos y espero una respuesta, pero a cada segundo su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. "No va a aceptar. De seguro alguien más ya la invito. Debe tener mejores cosas que hacer" e intento arreglarlo― Digo, si no tienes otros planes―

―Me encantaría ir contigo Naruto―kun― Naruto estaba feliz y emocionado.

―Genial Hinata―chan. El viernes pasare por ti a las nueve. Es una cita― Y se alejo contento.

―¿Una cita?― Se sentía extraña, ella amaba a Naruto, estaba contenta pero por otro lado tenía cierta inseguridad.

Volvió a sentarse junto a sus amigas, pero su mente volaba por las nubes.

―¡Hey! ¡Hinata ¿Qué sucedió?!― Le cuestionó Ino y así siguió el resto.

―Cuéntanos―

―¿De qué hablaron?―

―¡Hinata!― Ino se hartó, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió hasta que por fin bajo de las nubes ―¡Demonios! Responde!―

―Él m―me… ¡Él me invito a la fiesta!― Dijo aun sin poder creerlo.

―¡Diablos! ¡SI!― Las chicas festejaban exaltadas y Hinata seguía sin creerlo.

Toco el timbre, entraron a clases, y sin que lo notara se encontraba de regreso a su casa junto a Sasuke.

―¿Qué sucede Hinata?― Sasuke sabía bastante bien lo que sucedía, sabía que el rubio la había invitado, y sobre todo sabía que ella había aceptado. Tenía que disimular la cólera que poseía.

―N―nada― Trató de disimular pero le era más que difícil.

Le fue imposible contenerse, rápidamente se giro quedando frente a frente, con su fría mirada fija en sus ojos tomo sus muñecas y la arrastro hasta detrás de unos arbustos donde estaban ocultos a la vista de cualquiera.

―No juegues conmigo― La acorralo contra un árbol, evitando así que se escabullera.

―Sa-sasuke―kun me la-lastimas― Trataba de escaparse de su agarre pero le era imposible.

―¿Qué sientes por mi?― La pregunta la golpeo como un balde de agua helada. Evadió la penetrante mirada y un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

―Contesta― Le ordenó.

―Y-yo solo― Fue acallada por unos dulces labios. SU corazón latía, y un calor ardía en su rostro, un beso suave pero apasionado al cual no podía negarse.

―¿Qué sientes cuando te beso, cuando te acaricio, cuando te toco?― Una de sus frías manos comenzó a bajar por su abdomen recorriendo su cintura y espalda.

―Yo… yo― Su mente se nublaba, estaba completamente confundida, pero ¿por que estaba disfutando tanto de aquellos roces que prevenían de su hermano?

Él volvió a besarla, sin dejar de acariciarla con su otra mano, quería su respuesta, quería saber los verdaderos sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él.

―Contesta― Dijo cortando el beso.

Respirando con dificultad, su pecho subiendo y bajando, su sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas contestó en un susurró ahogado.

―T―tu…

―¿Yo qué?― EL no saber lo estaba matando.

―Lo un―nuestro no puede ser― No fue capaz de contestar, no tenía el valor necesario, porque por mas que se correspondieran lo suyo era imposible, hermanos no pueden enamorarse.

―Ya veo― sintió como su corazón se rompía― lo siento, no debí besarte.

―E―está bien― La situación no podía ser más incómoda, sus manos sudaban y no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando por una dirección diferente, ella extendió su mano como en un intento de detenerlo pero la detuvo, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

Agachó su mirada y quedó estática.

* * *

―Maldición― Golpeó nuevamente el saco de boxeó, desquitando su furia con él.

Luego de la estúpida escena que había hecho su orgullo no había sido el suficiente como para ir a su casa a su lado, y se dirigió hasta el gimnasio que visitaba todas las tardes a entrenar. Desenfrenadamente golpeo y golpeo cada vez mas fuerte el saco mientras que un alarido salía rasgando su garganta, las gotas de sudor caían como si nada del extremo de su mentón al suelo. Su respiración agitada y el cansancio por estar horas golpeando el saco no afectaban en nada su resistencia para seguir desquitando su dolor.

―Uchiha, ya es tarde. Ve a tu casa― Y le fue arrojada una toalla. De quien provenía la voz era del dueño del gimnasio, un hombre de gran físico, piel tostada, y cabello oscuro. Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del Uchiha.

―Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado debes enfrentarlo, ya es demasiado tarde y debes dejar descansar al pobre saco― Conocía bastante bien a Sasuke, hacía varios años que el chico venia a su gimnasio y podía apreciar el cambio en su persona.

―Está bien― Dijo refunfuñando, después de todo no ganaba nada preocupando a su madre, así que tomó la toalla y secó su rosto, se la arrojó y dio media vuelta―nos vemos― dijo con su mano al aire y comenzó a caminar.

Llegando a su casa aquella escena lo golpeó otra vez, había intentado evadirla pero le era imposible. Respiró hondo y giró la perilla, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Instantáneamente llego una Mikoto furiosa.

―¿Quién te crees para llegar a estas horas?―gritó furiosa haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

Él sabía que su madre estaría preocupada y no ganaba nada discutiendo con ella.

―Lo ciento kassan― dijo sin ánimo pero jamás espero aquello.

―Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer―Mikoto lo abrazó fuertemente, y el quedó inmóvil, lentamente comenzó a corresponder el cálido abrazo. Aunque no lo haya demostrado en realidad estaba destrozado, ella lo había rechazado y el seguía sin poder asimilarlo.

Hinata observaba escondida detrás de la pared, afligida, sabiendo que la causa de la tardanza de Sasuke era ella. Sin hacer el mas pequeño ruido volvió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama.

Sasuke subió la escalera y al pasar por la habitación de ella quedó un momento en frente a la puerta de esta y luego sin decir o hacer nada se encamino a la suya.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Martes y miércoles habían pasado lentamente o así lo veían ellos dos, Hinata y Sasuke. Durante aquellos dos torturantes días se había limitado a solo hablar unas pocas palabras. Fuwaku no lo había notado para nada, pero Mikoto era opuesta a él y esto le preocupaba mucho. Ella había intentado hablar con ambos pero obviamente ninguno se había arriesgado a soltar una sola palabra.

Hinata parecía más triste mientras que Sasuke mas frío e indiferente de lo usual. Pero sus mentes no dejaban de jugarles malas pasadas.

Esos últimos días ella no había podido dormir bien, las dudas rondaban su mente, confundiéndola y amargándola mas. Sasuke causaba tantos estragos en ella que había llegado a un punto de hacerla dudar acerca de sus sentimientos por Naruto. ¡Dios santo! Si en los pasados diez años hubiera tenido que decir de quien estaba enamorada hubiera contestado sin dudar que su persona especial era Naruto. ¿Desde cuándo sus sentimientos por Sasuke iban mas allá de lo fraternal? ¿En qué momento había empezado a desear a su hermano? No podía responderse. Todo sonaba tan absurdo.

La alarma sonó y apenas había podido dormir un par de horas unas pequeñas ojeras comenzaban a formarse debajo de sus ojos, dio un bostezo y decidió tomar una ducha. Luego, ya lista con su uniforme puesto bajo a desayunar, pero Sasuke ya se había marchado lo cual la decepcionó un poco.

―Hinata ― habló su madre lavando los platos― hoy no tienes que ir a la escuela tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

―¿Hice algo malo?― preguntó angustiada, no podía tener más problemas ahora.

―No ―dijo forzando la voz― eres la hija perfecta.

Eso la tranquilizó bastante, pero no se había percatado que a Mikoto le caían un sinfín de lágrimas, mientras ahogaba su llanto.

―Iré a cambiarme kaasan, si necesitas algo…

―Gracias pero no― dijo secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para que Hinata no las notara.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba hasta la escuela, pero no podía evitar sentirse vacío. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de su hermana? El amaba su sonrisa, sus sonrojos, su timidez, su bondad, todo en ella, hasta sus defectos… entonces si era amor ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos? Sintió a alguien a su lado, pero se sorprendió al notar que no era Naruto.

―Últimamente Hinata-chan a estado muy decaída ―dijo algo triste― y veo que hoy no vendrá.

Eso último había pasado desapercibido por él.

― Sucedió algo ¿No es así?― le interrogó determinada a saber la verdad.

― Estas equivocada, paso lo contrario. Nada sucedió.

Había prometido guardar el secreto, a su padre y a los Uchiha, pero su corazón dolía. Algo que no quería era ver sufrir a su amiga quien era como una hermana para ella.

* * *

Fuwaku y Mikoto se habían reunido en el despacho y llamado a Hinata. Cuando Hinata entró noto la tensión en el aire.

Entró y se sentó en el tatami de rodillas frente a ambos.

―Hinata escucha con a tensión ―dijo Fuwaku cerrando sus ojos meditando― nada de lo que te diremos cambiara absolutamente nada.

―Siempre serás nuestra adorada y amada hija, no importa lo que suceda― agregó Mikoto.

―¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirme?― interrogó sin saber si quería escuchar la respuesta.

―Hinata tu… ― era difícil para ellos decirlo― tú no eres nuestra hija―sentenció.

Hinata no podía creerlo. En ese preciso instante su mundo se rompió en miles de pedazos. Llevó sus manos hasta su pecho y con la cabeza intento articular palabra.

―Díganme que es una mentira― susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al igual que los de Mikoto.

―Tus verdaderos padres, Hiashi y Hana Hyuga murieron el día en que tú naciste ―dijo Fuwaku.

Apenas él era quien podía hablar, realmente le dolía ver como su amada e hija quebraban en lágrimas, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ambas.

―De camino al hospital, momentos antes de tu nacimiento, sufrieron un choque por parte de un auto que se descarriló debido a por a las calles congeladas ―inhaló― Tu padre murió en el acto, pero tu madre logró sobrevivir hasta darte a luz, lamentablemente murió desangrada luego el parto

¿Toda su vida había vivido una mentira? El dolor en su pecho era tan fuerte que parecía que se lo estaban arrancando sin piedad.

―Ese día Sasuke había nacido ―dijo secando sus lagrimas ―Y nos encontramos con un devastado Hizashi, nos contó lo de Hiashi y Hana. Hacía poco él había perdido a su esposa, mi hermana, y tenía a cargo al pequeño Neji.

Hinata solo se limitaba a escuchar.

―Cuando por fin pude caminar me dirigí a la sala de maternidad ¿Y sabes que vi allí? ―Preguntó con una sonrisa agridulce― A Mi bello e hijo junto a mí dorada hija. Desde aquel momento te convertiste en mi hija ―Se levantó lentamente y se acerco a ella― Y nunca dejaras de serlo ―dijo abrazándola.

―Hinata debes saber que nosotros en ningún momento hicimos diferencia entre tú y Sasuke, y no la habrá. Nada cambiará. Espero que esto no cambie nuestra relación ―dijo Fuwaku.

―No, no lo hará ―dijo luego de meditarlo― No tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mis padres biológicos, de estar con ellos ni nada parecido, pero los amo por traerme a este mundo. Pero ustedes fueron quienes me criaron, me dieron el amor que ellos no pudieron y como yo soy una hija para ustedes, ustedes son mis padres.

Aquellas palabras fueron un alivio para ambos.

―No sabes lo felices que nos hace escuchar eso― dijo Fuwaku.

―Necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, ¿puedo ir a mi habitación?

―Sí, claro― dijo Mikoto

Ella se colocó de pie y subió las escaleras encerrándose en su cuarto. Jamás esperó algo como eso, era un golpe demasiado fuerte.

Era como un sueño. Sus padres no eran sus padres biológicos, ellos habían muerto. Pero… ella realmente amaba a su familia, era feliz. Era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. Demasiados sentimientos.

Ese día pasó toda la noche pensando sobre ello hasta que el cansancio la venció.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Estaba algo cansado pero no era mucho, solo faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su casa. No le importaba no ir a clases, recibir un castigo o armar un escándalo. El aire reboleaba sus cabellos azabaches, mientras recordaba lo que Ino le dijo hacía solo unos minutos.

* * *

Flashback

―Mira Sasuke ― su voz cambió repentinamente.

Ella se había enterado de que ese día le dirían la verdad a Hinata y decidió que sería momento de decirle a Sasuke mientras que Hinata se enteraba.

― ¿Qué?― Jamás la había visto tan determinada y seria antes.

―A riesgo de un severo castigo, un problema familiar y de que Hinata no me perdone nunca te diré la verdad― dijo determinada.

Solo una mirada del Uchiha bastó para que comenzara a hablar.

―Ella no es tu hermana.

Fin Flashback

* * *

No podía creer todo lo que Ino le había dicho y si pensarlo salió corriendo dejando a media escuela impresionada. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a su casa. Realmente no creía que Ino le estuviera mintiendo, Hinata era como su hermana no haría nada por lastimarla. Cuando llego a su casa abrió de prisa la puerta y entró.

Mikoto se encontraba en la cocina con Fuwaku al haber terminado de hablar con Hinata cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse.

―Yo iré ―dijo ella mientras que Fuwaku asentía.

―Mamá― dijo él seriamente como siempre cuando ella lo encontró.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó algo angustiada.

―Hinata no es mi hermana ¿verdad? ―dijo sin rodeos.

Mikoto solo agachó la cabeza, él ya lo sabía, no había porque ocultárselo si Hinata también lo sabía.

― No, ella no es tu hermana ― dijo mirándolo a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lagrimas.

―pero… ¿cómo?― preguntó.

No lo había demostrado pero estaba contento, y a la vez se sentía como una basura. La idea de que Hinata no fuera su hermana le daba aun mas oportunidades de reclamar su amor pero aprovechar esa situación era algo muy bajo.

―Ven ―dijo Mikoto― Con tu padre te explicaremos.

Y así fue, le explicaron cada detalle, pero también le pidieron que fuera atento con Hinata que se encontraba herida emocionalmente y que una noticia de ese grado era algo muy difícil de sobrellevar.

Hizo caso y no entro en su habitación en ningún momento, aunque ganas de hacerlo, de consolarla y ayudarla no le faltaban.

Eran eso de las diez de la noche y alguien golpeó su puerta. Había llorado un poco y se levantó a abrir la puerta pero antes de que rodara el picaporte escuchó una voz.

―Cariño ― era Mikoto.

Ella no dijo nada solo abrió la puerta y lo único que recibió fue un cálido abrazo que disiparon sus dudas. Ellos eran sus padres, y nada cambiaría eso, así que solo correspondió aquel abrazo.

Ninguna dijo nada solo se acostaron en la cama mientras que Mikoto acariciaba su cabello ayudando la sentirse mejor, tal como una madre lo hace. Y así estuvieron varias horas. A Hinata le ayudo mucho, pensó acerca de todo, de cómo comenzar a vivir, como dar a conocer la noticia y sobre Sasuke. Itachi seguiría siendo su hermano mayor atento y cariñoso, a veces lo extrañaba pero el ya era mayor y no podía pedirle que abandonara la universidad solo por algo como eso.

―Cariño ―habló su madre― Mañana iremos a conocer a tus padres.

―Si Kaachan― dijo rompiendo el abrazo sonriéndole.

―Ya es tarde, te dejare para que puedas descansar. Mañana será un largo día.

Se puso de pie, le dio un último abrazo a su bebe y le besó la frente.

―Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches mamá.

Mikoto abandono la habitación y Hinata decidió tomar una ducha y luego a costarse.

* * *

Horas antes.

― ¡Sasuke! ―gritó Ino en un intento de detenerlo pero fue en vano.

Todos alrededor los quedaron mirando. Jamás habían visto a Ino gritándole de esa manera, preocupada, a alguien que no fueran sus amigas o a Sai y que justo esa vez fuera el Uchiha, aclamado por casi todas las chicas de la escuela era un gran escándalo. Algo que solo le agregó más leña al fuego fue la manera de reaccionar del chico, Uchiha Sasuke, el chico mas indiferente y serio, que saliera corriendo de prisa y con el ceño fruncido era algo muy extraño. Fue solo cuestión de segundos que los rumores se extendieran por toda la escuela.0

―Ino que sucedió ―preguntó un rubio que acababa de llegar.

―No sé si metí la pata o la saque― dijo Ino confundida.

Y como es costumbre el rubio no entendió, aunque esta vez no era su culpa, era todo muy complicado.

―No importa, ¿viste a Hinata-chan?― dijo sonriendo como siempre.

"Ay Naruto, si supieras lo confundida que debe estar Hinata en estos momentos"

―No ― le dijo amablemente.

Cuando entraron a la clase Ino escuchó muchos murmullos, había muchos rumores.

El más popular era que la pervertida de la escuela, se cansara de que Sai ni la registrara y se decidiera por Sasuke. Además de que tenía pase a su casa por ser una de las mejores amigas de Hinata Uchiha.

Otro decía que Hinata había sufrido un accidente y que por esos Sasuke se había marchado tan de prisa aunque ese no era muy creíble.

Sai no supo por que aquella noticia lo había molestado pero luego de leer uno de sus libros comprendió que estaba celoso, pero otro libro que leyó decía que tenía que confiar y arreglar las cosas hablando.

En clases Temari, Tenten y Sakura se acercaron, estaban muy preocupadas por que Hinata no había ido a clases.

―Ino ¿Hinata está bien? ―Preguntó Temari angustiada.

― Esta bien, ¿verdad? Dinos que no le sucedió nada― Ahora era Tenten.

― ¿Por qué Sasuke salió así esta mañana?―preguntó Sakura igual que el resto.

Hinata no faltaba jamás y que Sasuke reaccionara esta mañana de esa manera y ver a una sería Ino no era buen presagió.

― Hinata debe estar mal ― Dijo Ino cabizbaja.

― ¿Qué le sucedió? ― preguntaron las tres.

― Estaba previsto que hoy recibiría una noticia muy grande, algo con respecto a su familia. Escuchen chicas, yo no debería saber nada de esto, para Hinata es algo muy duro y personal no puedo ser yo quien les diga. Ella debe hacerlo en persona.

Ino al ver sus caras supo que tenía que calmarlas.

―No es algo muy grave por así decirlo, solo que es algo que la afectara emocionalmente.

No podía decir más, no quería mantener un secreto oculto a sus amigas pero no podía traicionar la confianza de Hinata más de lo que ya lo había hecho al guardar el secreto.

―Está bien Ino, esta noche iremos a casa de Hinata

― ¡No!― gritó.

―Señorita Yamanaka ¿tiene algún problema?― preguntó Yamato.

―No profesor, lo siento― dijo avergonzada.

―Está bien, pero este tranquila al menos.

Después de un momento, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad siguió hablando.

―Hinata necesita tiempo, esperen hasta mañana, si ella no viene a clases iremos a su casa.

Las chicas aceptaron de mala gana. Pasaron las clases y fue el momento de volver a sus casas.

* * *

Cuando caminaba y llegó hasta la casa de Hinata se detuvo. Estaba muy preocupada por ella, no quería que sufriera, quería saber cómo estaba y no aguantó. Tomó pequeñas piedritas y las tiró a una ventana. Fue esperar solo un momento cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

―Estas preocupada por ella ¿no es cierto?― era Sasuke quien hablaba.

Ino solo asintió.

―¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo tomo la noticia?

Sasuke se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

―Según mis padre ella lo tomó bien, pero estaba claro que le dolería.

―Tengo…― sus piro― tengo miedo de que no pueda perdonarme.

Sasuke la miró con duda.

―Por ocultarle el secreto, por no decirle que yo lo sabía― estaba enamorada de Sai, podía leer las personas.

―Sabes que ella no es de esas personas, eres casi su hermana. No te perdonara, porque para ella no habría nada que perdonar.

Aunque él fuera un chico 'malo', serio y seco podía ser realmente amable.

―Gracias Sasuke. Mañana vendré a verla, quiero darle su espacio. Buenas noches.

―Está bien, creo que mañana estará mejor. Buenas noches.

Luego de que Ino desapareciera de su vista para asegurarse de que nada le pasara entró a la casa.

Mañana sería un día muy difícil. Encontró a su madre bajando las escaleras.

Aunque se avergonzaría de que alguien lo viera su madre realmente parecía necesitar un abrazo, le debía mucho, así que la abrazó.

―Realmente eres un hijo único.

Sasuke no dijo nada, después de aquello cuando su madre de marchó a su cuarto él se fue al suyo. Tomó una ducha y se acostó.

Mañana sería un día realmente, como decirlo, ¿espectacular? ¿Lleno de tensión? ¿Problemático? Mañana era día de fiesta.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

* * *

―Hinata, Hinata― susurraba Ino a su amiga.  
Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y decidió pasar por la casa de su amiga. Mikoto no tuvo problema con ello, al contrarió, se alegro de que tuviera tan buena amiga. Subió hasta la habitación y cuando entró se encontró con ella dormida.  
―Hmmmm― estaba demasiado cansada y no estaba en sí.  
―Vamos dormilona, despierta.  
―Hmm ¿Ino?  
―Sip  
―¡Ino!― dijo levantándose de golpe y abrazándola.  
― ¿Esperabas a alguien más? ―dijo bromeando al ver bastante bien a su amiga.  
Realmente estaba feliz de que lo hubiera tomado bien como Mikoto le dijo mientras charlaban

―Ino me alegra mucho de que estés aquí― dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas.  
―Por supuesto que sí, soy tu amiga.  
―Eres la mejor.  
Ino había ido con el uniforme de la escuela pero eso no fue impedimento para quedarse con Hinata toda la toda la mañana. Y así lo estuvieron, estuvieron en su cuarto toda la mañana acostadas, desayunaron allí juntas, Mikoto era muy dulce así que no fue molestia llevarles el desayuno a la cama.  
Para Mikoto Ino era como una segunda hija, sus personalidades podía ser muy compatible, y Hinata era exactamente igual en casa de Ino. Ino y Hinata hablaron mucho, de cómo Hinata se sentía respecto a que no fuera hija biológica de sus padres, de cómo lidiar con eso, de cómo la noticia se esparciría como pólvora y sobre otras cosas. Hasta que Ino se decidió a contarle la verdad. Fue difícil para ella hasta que por fin lo logro. Hinata tardo en asimilarlo, hubo un silencio incomodo por un par de minutos hasta que después de pensarlo Hinata se decidió a hablar.  
―Yo… yo no estoy enojada contigo ―dijo mirándola a los ojos― entiendo porque lo hiciste, en la situación en la que estabas.  
―Hinata… tú… tú ―dijo algo molesta― eres muy sumisa, demasiado amable.

Pero no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermana de otra madre, por mas boba que fuera era demasiado tierna.  
―¿Realmente no estás molesta?  
―No, eres demasiado especial para mí como para estarlo.  
―Sabes qué día es hoy ¿no es así? ―Hinata asintió― ¿Sabes qué hacer?  
―No sé qué hacer ―dijo agarrando sus azules cabellos― no tengo idea.  
―Solo contesta esta pregunta ¿Naruto o Sasuke?  
―¿Lo sabes?― dijo pasmada  
― ¿Quién crees que soy? Por supuesto que lo se― Capaz incluso lo sabía antes que ella.  
―Yo estoy demasiada confundida, Naruto había sido el amor de mi vida, pero… sentimientos por Sasuke comenzaron a surgir. Al principio no quería, incluso intente detenerlo pero… esos sentimientos siguen aquí―dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su corazón algo triste.  
―La tienes muy fácil Hinata, quédate con Sasuke― dijo como si nada.  
A Hinata le sorprendió lo fácil que era elegir según Ino.  
―Por supuesto que si ―dijo al ver su sorpresa―, si lo que sientes por Naruto fuera amor no sentirías lo que sientes por Sasuke en este momento.  
―No es tan fácil ―dijo desanimada  
―No, tú no quieres que sea fácil ―dijo regañándola― es extraño sentir cosas por un "hermano", pero si esos sentimientos son reales jamás desaparecerán. Incuso aunque elijas a Naruto no lo harán. Y para Sasuke tampoco lo harán. No has notado de la manera en que te mira, en la que mira a los chicos que te miran. En lo celoso que es contigo.

Realmente todo ese tiempo las cosas habían sido de esa manera. Santo cielo que ciega estaba.  
―Pero que dirían nuestros padres… las personas.  
―No tengas miedo de las opiniones, ¿dejarías la oportunidad de tener al amor de tu vida por las opiniones de los demás? ¡DIABLOS NO! ¡NO PERMITIRE ESO!  
Ino no solo era su mejor amiga, era su confidente y la que mejor consejos en esa situación podía darle.  
―Tienes razón.  
―Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿A quién amas?― preguntó determinada.  
La última repuesta era la definitiva, ¿sería Sasuke o Naruto?  
―Mi corazón pertenece a la persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado, la que de pequeña me defendió y me cuido, pertenece a Sasuke-kun― esa era su respuesta.  
―¿Te le confesaras?  
―Si ―dijo contenta― pero antes le diré a Naruto.  
―¿Qué le dirás?― preguntó sorprendida.  
―Debo decirle mis sentimientos por él, debo superar esa parte de mi vida para poder comenzar la siguiente. Para poder hablar con Sasuke-kun.  
_Ese idiota me debe bastante, si no fuera por mi ella hubiera tardado tanto en darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos_. Pensaba Ino

* * *

Esa mañana Sasuke escuchó la voz de Ino, decidió no interrumpir, aun no estaba preparado para enfrentar a Hinata, solo le daría algo de tiempo, pero mientras cruzaba no pudo evitar oír aquello.

―¿Te le confesaras?― era la voz de Ino.  
―Si, pero le diré a Naruto― escucho decir a Hinata.  
Y seguido escuchó como su corazón se rompía. No estuvo más tiempo allí escuchando, siendo humillado. Salió furioso. No habló con nadie, solo se fue de la casa, pero no a la escuela sino a otro lugar. Al gimnasio.

* * *

―¿Tu? ¿A esta hora?― dijo el dueño del gimnasio.  
Sasuke no dijo nada solo se concentraba en golpear el saco.  
―¿Me dirás que paso?― se sentó a un lado.  
―Deja de molestar Walter.  
Walter no tenía la culpa, pero simplemente estaba furioso y frustrado.  
―Problemas amorosos ¿Verdad?  
_¿Cómo carajos le atino?  
_―Estoy en lo correcto, así que dime ¿Quién es la pobre?― soltó una carcajada.  
―¿Tanto quieres saberlo? ―grito furioso― ¡Es mi hermana!  
Walter no supo que decirle, Sasuke solo suspiro.  
―Lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa. Y otra cosa no es mi verdadera hermana. Ella es adoptada. Aunque aun asi sigue siendo raro.  
―Sasuke, ¿tú la amas?  
―Si  
―No seas idiota, eso es lo que realmente importa. Los verdaderos sentimientos jamás desaparecen.  
―Igual, no importa. Ella ama a alguien mas.  
― ¿Crees que eso es un impedimento? ¿Desde cuándo un Uchiha es un cobarde?  
―Ja, viejo senil, te demostrare lo que un Uchiha puede hacer.  
Realmente lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. Le había devuelto su confianza en si mismo.  
―Me marchó― dijo Sasuke caminando a la salida― gracias.  
―Suerte― dijo Walter.  
_Solo necesitaba un empujoncito._

_.  
._


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

* * *

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Sasuke luego de salir del gimnasio salió a caminar. Pensó de que manera podría confesarle.  
Naruto era su mejor amigo, Hinata estaba enamorada de él. ¿Qué había visto en Naruto? Llego hasta desear haber sido tan idiota como Naruto para ganarse el corazón de Hinata pero eso era una estupidez. Él se lo ganaría tal y como era.  
―Hoy es la fiesta ―dijo pensando―hoy se le confesara.  
Lo último provocó un dolor en su pecho. Pero de pronto una idea surgió, él se le confesaría a Hinata antes de ella a Naruto. No tenía otra opción, no importaba si era rechazado no podía guardarse aquello, ella debía saber lo que sentía.  
―Debo hacer unas compras― dio sonriendo ladinamente.  
El centro comercial estaba a unas pocas calles. Tenía su cartera con el así que el dinero no era ningún problema.

* * *

Las chicas al llegar a la escuela quedaron muy preocupadas. Ino, Sasuke ni Hinata habían asistido. Los rumores se regaban por toda la escuela y nadie podía detenerlos. Naruto también estaba preocupado, esa noche era la fiesta y tenía que recoger a Hinata, su cita para la fiesta.  
―Sin Ino la fiesta no se hará ―Decía preocupada Sakura.  
―Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Hinata está bien―dijo Temari.  
―Deberíamos ir a su casa esta tarde― opino Tenten preocupada.  
Quedaron de ir después de clases, no faltaba mucho.  
La fiesta sería ese día a las diez, sería mejor así. Cada una tenía planes importantes. Como Ino y Hinata se le confesarían a sus chicos esa noche ellas también tomaron valor para confesarse. Los chicos eran unos miedosos y si ellas no tomaban la iniciativa los chicos no lo harían y estaban cansadas de esperar. Temari iría al jardín y se sentaría junto a Shikamaru y allí le diría todo. Tenten no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero de alguna manera lo haría. Y Sakura, pobre Sakura, trataría de confesase cuando Sasuke se encontrara solo. Y alguien mas, Naruto, intentaría confesarle sus sentimientos a Hinata. Eran sentimientos recién descubiertos, primerizos. Él había conocido a Hinata durante años, pero gracias a su timidez y perfil bajo nunca la había nota. Fue hace poco cuando la vio. Él había comenzado a ir mucho más a la casa de Sasuke y la veía allí, siempre junto a sus amigas o junto a su madre. Su sonrisa, su sonrisa era algo tan bonito que lo había embobado y encantado. Esa noche para algunos sería romántica e inolvidable pero también sería una noche de corazones rotos.

* * *

Hinata e Ino seguían charlando.  
―Las chicas ya se encargaron de invitar a todos. Yo decore un poco la casa. Sakura conoce a un Dj genial que le debía un favor. Muchos llevaran botanas y mas lo tuyo ya todo estará listo así que no te preocupes ―dijo enumerando cada cosa con sus dedos  
―Genial así que estará todo listo. ¿Está bien hacerlo mientras que no están tus padres?― preguntó dudosa.  
―Siii ―dijo confianzuda― mientras que no rompan nada. Además no me lo perdonaría si dejara pasar esta oportunidad.  
―Genial ―dijo alegre.  
―Lo único que falta es que llegue el momento.  
Miraron la hora y eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde y escucharon que tocaban el timbre. AL escuchar los gritos y ruidos supieron que eran las chicas.  
― ¡HINTATA! ―gritaban todas cuando entraron de golpe al cuarto.  
Ella e Ino quedaron pasmadas por tanto alboroto.  
Sakura, Temari y Tenten se lanzaron sobre la cama a abrazar a Hinata.  
―Te extrañamos tanto ―decía Tenten.  
―Nos tenías preocupadas― dijo Temari  
_―_¿Estas bien?― se preocupo Sakura.  
―Chicas, no puede respirar ―decía Ino mostrándoles que Hinata comenzaba a quedar morada.  
Las chichas la soltaron disculpándose por abrazarla tan fuerte.  
―Lamento haberlas preocupado ―se disculpaba Hinata.  
―Eso es lo de menos, dinos ¿Estás bien?  
―Temari, dale un respiro― le reprendió Sakura.  
―Te-te ―dijo sorbiendo su nariz― extrañamos tanto.  
Todas quedaron sorprendidas por ver a Tenten llorar tan exageradamente.  
―Esta bien ―tranquilícense ordeno Ino.  
―Chicas ―habló Hinata― falte a clases por una buena razón.  
Ninguna dijo nada, la voz de Hinata era hipnotizante.  
―Me entere de algo muy difícil de aceptar, algo que cambió mi vida para siempre.  
Todas excepto Ino se comenzaban a preocupar. No tenían idea de lo que era.  
―Yo no soy hija biológica de mis padres. ―era duro continuar― yo soy adoptada.  
Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para todas. Nunca esperaron eso. Las había dejado sin palabras.  
―Hinata…― susurró Sakura.  
Las tres la volvieron a abrazar.  
―Estamos para lo que necesites―dijo Tenten.  
―Siempre― reafirmó Temari.  
―Lo sé. Gracias ―las abrazó.  
Ino no se resistió y se unió al abrazo.  
Luego cuanto el momento emotivo término, se pusieron al día. Estuvieron rato hablando hasta que surgió un tema que puso a Hinata en un aprieto.  
―Y yo también me confesaré ―dijo luego de todas―, a Sasuke-kun.  
Ino y Hinata se miraron, de ojos bien abiertos y nerviosos. Rieron nerviosas y forzadamente. Sakura las miro extrañada. Ino enseguida intentó cambiar el tema.

_Ay Sakura, cuando por fin se decidió a confesarse a vos se te antoja hacerlo._

Ino y Hinata se pusieron mal por Sakura, sobretodo Hinata. Ino la miro, sabía que ahora, debido a eso, tendría más dudas si acerca de confesarse o no por no querer herir a Sakura, su amiga.  
―¿Y chicas? ¿Qué se pondrán para esta noche?― dijo nerviosa Ino.  
Suspiraron aliviadas cuando se alejaron de tema de las confesiones.

* * *

Sasuke salió con unas bolsas del centro comercial. SU orgullo estaba hasta el tope, esa noche Hinata sería suya y no más del dobe. Tenía una sonrisa, que aunque no fuera demasiada exagerada, demostraba lo contento que estaba. Miro su reloj, marcaban las seis de la tarde.  
―Ya falta poco.

* * *

Mikoto golpeo a la puerta de Hinata.  
―Pasa Kaachan― dijo Hinata.  
―Hinata, ¿no sabes nada de Sasuke? ―preguntó preocupada.  
La habían llamado de la escuela acerca de que hacía dos días Sasuke no asistía, así que llamo a la segunda opción. El gimnasio. Cuando habló con su viejo amigo Walter y este le dijo que su hijo había estado allí se tranquilizó. Pero cuando pasaba el tiempo y no llegaba sus nervios salieron a flote otra vez.  
―No ―dijo algo incomoda― no lo he visto.  
―Hmm gracias ―dijo nerviosa ―las dejo solas.  
Cerró la puerta.

_Sasuke, espero que estés bien. _Pensó Mikoto bajando las escaleras suspirando.

* * *

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

* * *

Miraba absorta el vestido negro sobre su cama. Era simplemente perfecto. Su habitación estaba completamente en silencio. Ya eran las ocho así que las chicas se habían marchado para alistarse, lenta, muy lentamente para la noche más espectacular de su adolescencia. Debían estar perfectas, pero ella seguí allí, con su mirada fija, pero sus pensamientos dispersos. Dudas. Dudas por donde quiera que mirara. Anteriormente había llamado a Naruto. Había sido difícil para ella decirle que no la pasara a recoger, que iría sola con sus amigas a la fiesta, pero lo había hecho.  
―Vida es una― dijo para sí misma.  
Y con eso dando a entender que no importara que, no daría marcha atrás. Entró a su baño. Llenó la bañera y decidió darse un relajante baño. El agua le llegaba hasta los labios relajándola de pies a cabeza. Respiraba lentamente y como un destello vino a su mente la imagen de Sasuke. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Se preguntó. Cerró los ojos y decidió terminar de disfrutar de su baño.  
Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, estaba tan relajada que casi se queda dormida y al levantarse de golpe cayó en que había pasado mucho tiempo y en cualquier momento las chicas estarían allí. Cuando estuvo lista salió y como esperaba las chicas estaban todas allí.  
Ino vestía un elegante vestido purpura abierto en la espalda que era sostenido por un nudo detrás de su cuello que se ajustaba a sus hermosas y delicadas curvas, no demostrando mucho pero si resaltando su belleza junto a su largo cabello rubio que caía libre por su espalda, un poco de maquillaje resaltaba sus hermosos ojos dándole un aire sofisticado, justo lo que quería para impresionar a su príncipe azul. Temari vestía un destellante vestido negro hasta medio muslo abierto en el costado derecho dejando ver su delicada piel, tenía un escote no muy demostrativo de hombros caídos junto a un cinturón ancho rojo enmarcando su cintura. Su cabello rubio había sido peinado delicadamente dándole una hermosura que jamás había visto. Tenten por otro lado vestía uno con un toque japonés de color blanco con detalles rojos ajustado, pero no mucho, que en simples palabras le quedaba espectacular y el maquillaje tenía el mismo efecto en ella al igual que en Ino y Temari, su pelo no había sido recogido en dos rodetes, no, sino que se encontraba libre y con leves risos en las puntas. Sakura vestía un corto vestido rosa de escote cuadrado que caía sencillo pero elegante hasta poco mas arriba de las rodillas, dándole a su pequeña silueta elegancia y belleza. Su cabello corto y rosa había sido planchado y peinado dejándolo más atractivo.  
―Están… hermosas― dijo maravillada.  
Las chicas rieron por la inocencia de su amiga, y luego le agradecieron.  
―¡Bien! ―dijo entusiasmada Ino― ¡Es momento de dejarte a ti aun más hermosa!  
Y el resto asintió igual de entusiasmadas.  
Era aquí donde la lección de maquillaje y peinado se ponía en acción. Durante la siguiente media hora Temari e Ino pusieron en práctica sus habilidades de peinado. Era algo sutil y simple, pero elegante y hermoso, dos trenzas que comenzaban próximas a sus sienes hasta llegar detrás de la cabeza y se unían en una sola cayendo con el resto del pelo que se mantenía suelto. Dejaron los típicos mechones de Hinata enmarcado su rostro pero agregaron un detalle más, unas leves ondulaciones en las puntas del cabello. Tenten y Sakura se encargaron de sus uñas. Aunque Hinata había tratado de negarse rotundamente diciendo que ella se encargaría no se lo permitieron.  
―Ya casi es la hora― dijo Temari observando el reloj.  
―Pero si vamos 15 minutos tarde― dijo Hinata preocupada.  
―Ay Hinata, tu inocencia no tiene límites ¿Verdad?― se burló Tenten.  
―Nunca se llega en punto, siempre hay que llegar más tarde― le explico Sakura.  
Las chicas ya habían acabado con el cabello y las uñas, faltaba el maquillaje. Ino era experta en esto, solo le tomo algo de tiempo dejarla tal cual una princesa. Sabía bien que Hinata era sencilla y ese era uno de los muchos rasgos que la hacía especial. Solo una fina capa de maquillaje la dejó esplendida. Las chicas sonrieron triunfales, era su mejor trabajo aquel. Sus egos estaban por los cielos.  
―Hinata…―empezó Ino.  
―Estas…―continuó Tenten  
―Hermosa― remató Temari  
―Bellísima―dijo Sakura.  
―Solo faltan los zapatos― dijo Ino contenta.  
―Uhhh― dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa y habló bajo ― no tengo.  
―¡¿Qué?!― gritaron todas sorprendidas.  
Eran las diez y media de la noche ¿Qué tienda estaría abierta a esa hora?  
Trataron de pensar, pero todo se había coordinado. Ninguna tenía zapatos como para prestarle a Hinata en esta ocasión. La solución tocó la puerta. Hinata abrió.  
―¿Cómo están chicas? Creo que casi se les olvida esto―dijo una sonriente Mikoto.  
De detrás de su espalda sacó una caja negra, que al abrirla tenía unos hermoso zapatos negros de taco de aguja esplendidos. Eran el talle perfecto. Mikoto realmente las había salvado.  
―Gracias Oba-chan nos has salvado nuevamente― gradeció Ino con lagrimas en los ojos.  
―Gracias Kaachan― gradeció Hinata.  
El resto asintió frenéticamente.  
―Todo sea por que mi niña pase una noche esplendida. Por cierto… están ardientes― dijo soltando una delicada carcajada.  
―¡Kaachan!―refunfuñó Hinata avergonzada.  
―Okey, okey. Me marchó.― dijo cerrando la puerta.  
Ino que tenía los zapatos se los entrego a Hinata. Cuando estuvieron listas las cinco estrellas de esa noche todo comenzó. Todo estaba en marcha.

* * *

Un hecho fuera de serie era que Ino, la anfitriona de la fiesta, dejara la casa sola a cargo de los chicos. Lo que no sabían era que aquella casa era un mar de hormonas mesclado con alcohol y música. Una combinación explosiva.  
Eran casi las once. El patio trasero estaba repleto al igual que el interior. La música resonaba y todos bailaban. Pero las chicas faltaban y alguien por el cual muchas chicas suspiraban no había hecho su aparición aun.

* * *

Las chichas bajaron hasta la puerta de salida. Se encontraron con Mikoto. Ella las saludó y las chicas hicieron lo mismo.  
―Que se diviertan― dijo desde el marco de la puerta observando cómo las chicas se marchaban.  
Una cuadra antes de llegar a la casa de Ino la música comenzaba a escucharse y ya casi llegando las luces eran visibles.  
En el jardín había chicos y chicas charlando y al ver a las chicas quedaron boquiabiertos los muchachos. Incluso las chicas se estaban sorprendidas. Las cuatro chicas Ino, Temari, Tenten y Sakura eran conocidas por su belleza pero el ver a Hinata tan sensual era sorprendente. Aquel vestido era especial para ella. Al ser ajustado a su delicada cintura demostraba sus enormes atributos que con tanto esfuerzo solía ocultar siempre. Caía hasta medio muslo dejando ver sus delgadas, delicadas y blanquecinas piernas. Aquella era una imagen que nunca habían Visito de Hinata Uchiha y que aun menos se había llegado a imaginar. Entraron a la casa repleta y las miradas estaban clavadas en ellas pero sobretodo sobre Hinata. Muchas eran de sorpresa, otras de cellos y otras placer. Eso la hacía ponerse incomoda y sus amigas lo notaron. Ino les dijo que la llevaría a su habitación y que el resto se encargara de encontrar a Sasuke porque ella lo necesitaba para hablar acerca de los rumores y así se separaron. Aunque lo ultimo no fuera verdad serviría para esconder a Hinata hasta que el azabache fuera ubicado. Así evitarían problemas. Antes de llegar a las escaleras a un idiota se le ocurrió arrojarle un sucio piropo a Hinata. EN cuestión de segundo sus dientes volaron por un puñetazo por parte de Ino quien arrojaba llamas por la boca.  
―No se te ocurra volver a decir algo como eso―gritó furiosa al chico desmayado en el suelo.  
Muchos de los chicos que podrían haber cometido ese mismo erro se contuvieron luego mientras que subían las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso no había casi nadie, solo algunas personas esperando usar el baño. Entraron a la habitación y pudieron al fin relajarse. 


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

* * *

―Narutooo― gritó Kiba.  
Estaban esos dos más: Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, Choji pero alguien faltaba, y ese alguien era Sasuke. Estaban en el jardín sentados cerca de la puerta en unos sillones.  
―¿Qué quieres?― preguntó malhumorado.  
Hacía rato estaba buscando con la mirada a Hinata, el que ella rechazara su invitación a último momento había sido muy extraño y quería saber porque lo había hecho.  
Neji, Gaara, Shino y Shikamaru eran los serios del grupo así que solo se sentaron a charlar tranquilamente. Kiba y Choji querían averiguar quién podía comer más y todos sabíamos quién ganaría. Rock Lee quería convencerlos a todos de salir a bailar, invitar chicas o por lo menos hacer algo que el considerara divertido, pero nadie le prestó intención así que se marchó dramáticamente. Naruto aun no sabía que hacer, si dejar a esa bola de aburridos y buscar a Hinata o simplemente esperar.  
Sakura buscaba exhaustivamente a Sasuke, pero ni ella ni Temari o Tenten tenían idea de que la misión I Love U Naruto se había cancelado gracias a Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura tampoco sabía que tenía rival en el amor y que sería su amiga Hinata.  
El la entrada las chicas suspiraban por un hombre que ni con un palo las tocaría, su corazón pertenecía a otra chica.  
―Ino.  
―Noooo, Hinata noooo― dijo al notar el nerviosismo en su voz.  
Estaban sentadas en la cama de Ino, mientras que esperaban que su chivo expiatorio diera la señal esperada. Ino no era para nada tonta, había infiltrado Konohamaru y sus amigos para que dieran la señal.  
―Pero…  
―Ay Hinata ―le reprendió poniéndose de pie― si sigues así tendré que abofetearte. ¡Sasuke esta enamorado de ti! No te has dado cuenta aun. No te perdonare si arruinas esto.  
Hinata le sonrió, podía ser muy dudosa pero gracias a Ino volvía al camino correcto.  
―Tienes toda la razón ―dijo poniéndose de pie― Gracias.  
El celular de Ino sonó.  
_¡El pájaro esta en el nido!_  
―Estos niños y sus códigos― suspiro Ino―, llegó el momento Hina. Sasuke a aparecido.  
Hinata agachó la cabeza, un cosquilleo extraña apareció en su estomago, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.  
―Bajaré para encontrarlo. Espera aquí―dijo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Había pasado ya un buen rato y Hinata solo lograba ponerse mas nerviosa aun. Era como si su mente e empeñara en molestarla.  
Hinata estaba tan nerviosa, en su mente resonaba todo. Las opiniones de los demás, de sus amigos, de sus padres, de sus amigas, de Sasuke.  
Necesitaba lavarse la cara e ir al baño, solo sería un momento. No podía ser tan malo ir por un momentito al baño ¿Verdad? Así que escabulléndose salió rápido de la habitación camino por el pasillo pero había una cola enorme para el baño principal y pensó el baño del primer piso de seguro estaría vació por el lugar en que se encontraba. Dudo si en bajar o no pero no puedes evitar la naturaleza del cuerpo humano así que rápido evadiendo las miradas y comentarios 'desubicados' llegó hasta el baño sin ningún inconveniente.  
En el aire se podía sentir un leve olor a alcohol mezclado con el de perfume. La música sonaba alto y sabía que canción era. "It Feels"  
Entró al baño, se miro en el espejo y como la luz iluminaba su rostro. Pensó que el maquillaje podría no estar más pero estaba como si nada. Hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer y salió del baño un poco más tranquila. Estuvo tranquila hasta el momento en que decidió abrir la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver quien estaba en frente suyo. Al parecer él la había visto entrar allí desde lejos y deprisa se encamino donde ella.  
― Na-naruto-kun― dijo sorprendida.  
Todo estaba por arruinarse, debió haberse quedado en el cuarto esperando a Ino, pero no. Estaba allí enfrente a Naruto.  
―Hinata-chan ¿por qué no quisiste venir conmigo?― preguntó.  
Hinata pudo oler un poco de Sake en él. Las mejillas de Naruto estaban de un leve tono rosado por el alcohol. No había tomado más de un pequeño vaso para darse el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a Hinata.  
―Etto… yo… yo  
―¿Acaso no estabas enamorado de mi?― preguntó de golpe.  
_¿Cómo sabe eso? Él no debería saberlo_.  
Hinata se sonrojó, ¿Por qué todo tenía que salir siempre mal?  
―Contesta ―pidió amable― sé que es verdad.  
―N-no…―dijo en un hilo de voz.  
Naruto se sorprendió, Sakura le había asegurado que Hinata había estado enamorada de él desde niños.  
―Mientes― dijo un poco molesto.  
―Yo… yo ya no te amo.  
Había sido difícil decir aquello, pero se sintió tan bien liberarse de aquellas dudas y sentimientos absurdos. Al fin estaba libre y sin ataduras para confesarse a Sasuke.  
―Se que no es verdad. Que tú me amas y estoy seguro de que un beso te hará cambiar de opinión.  
Nadie notó cuando Naruto la tomó prisionera ente él y la pared, y aunque ella forcejeara no podía sacárselo de encima. Un beso, eso quería Naruto, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a entregarle unos labios que solo pertenecen a una persona .  
―No, de-detente Naruto― dijo viendo lo próximo que estaba.  
_¿Y el kun?_ Se preguntó Naruto.  
―La dama dijo que te detuvieras― interrumpió una voz que ambos conocían muy bien.  
En un rápido movimiento que ni Naruto o Hinata notaron el tercero libró a Hinata de los brazos de Naruto para posarla en los de él.  
―Sasuke-kun.  
Hinata se sentía más feliz que nunca. ÉL había llegado en el momento justo para rescatarle como si de un príncipe se tratase, protegiéndola entre sus brazos. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y los nervios comenzaban a florecer nuevamente.  
―¿Qué haces Sasuke?―preguntó malhumorado el rubio  
―Ella es mía― dijo sin inmutarse.  
_¿Qué soy suya? _Eso la había tomado por sorpresa, demasiado por sorpresa. ¿Acaso eso era una declaración o simplemente palabras vacías?  
―Ella es tu hermana, no un objeto que puedas tener― se defendió.  
_Te equivocas Naruto, yo soy de él. _Y una risueña sonrisa llena de de una incontable felicidad se formo en los labios de Hinata.  
―Ella no es mi hermana de sangre.

* * *

Dos personas observaban aquella escena desde lejos. Mientras que a una se le rompía el corazón la otra esperaba expectante el final de todo eso. Pues el final se acercaba y nadie sabría como acabaría todo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

―¿Qué dices?―preguntó aun sin creerlo.  
―Ella no es mi hermana, es adoptada.― dijo Sasuke.  
Naruto quedo estupefacto, pero asi era. Hinata no tenía lazo alguno de sangre, ella era una mujer en todos los sentidos para él. Ella no decía nada, los brazos de Sasuke la sujetaban y se sentía más segura que nunca antes. Estaban bien torneados, eran calidos al tactos, como si se fundieran piel con piel dándole la sensasion mas hermosa.  
―Déjanos solos ―la tensión aumentaba― Quiero hablar con Hinata.  
Naruto aun no compredía que tenía que ver el hecho de que aquellos dos hermanos. Aunque si se parecían en mucho al mismo tiempo no se parecían en nada.  
Sasuke era la noche, oscura y fría, pero Hinata… Hinata era su luna, quien brilla en medio de la noche, acompañándola, siendo su resguardo. Asi era Hinata a los ojos del Uchiha. Sus días sin luna eran noches tortura y soledad.  
―Como ya te he dicho, ella es mía.  
Refirmaba lo que había dicha. ¿Cómo podría perder a su luna una vez mas? ¿Cómo podía solo permitir estarse en medio de aquella batalla por ella? No, no y no. Ella era su musa, su voz es el sonido que lo ipnotiza, que lo tranquiliza, sus ojos son los únicos capaces de ver a través de él, sus labios lo vuelven loco, su piel albina y calida lo tranquiliza y con solo leves roces. ¿Había llegado a sufrir, delirar y casi volverse loco por ella? No había duda de eso, por supesto que si.  
Naruto apretó su dentadura y sus puños y a punto de gritar molesto e indignado, Hinata le dio la espalda encarando a Sasuke.  
―Sasuke-kun― dijo sonrojada.  
Su corazón gritaba su nombre, de hecho parecía que en su piel, escrito con fuego se hallaba su nombre. ¿El amor que sentía por él había sido de la misma manera o había cambiado de un amor fraternal a uno carnal con el paso de los años? ¿Qué veía en él que amaba tanto? ¿Era su carácter protector? ¿o su manera fría de actuar que de manera sutil, casi nula demostraba sus fuertes sentimientos? ¿O su hermoso rostro? ¿O la amable persona que podía ser? ¿Su Y fuerte carácter decisivo y volátil? Si, era todo eso y mucho, mucho mas. Cuando te enamoras de una persona es una sensasion extraña, casi imposible de describir. Es como si flotaras entre las nubes mas altas y cientos de mariposas revolotearan en tu estomago y los nervios te alteraran  
Sasuke agradeció tener tanta compostura. Estaba hecha una diosa, hermosa como siempre. Esa mirada que lo hechizaba y lo hacía desfallecer. Esos dulces labios, las chicas debían estar muriéndose de envidia al verla a Hinata. Y los chicos se morirían aun mas, ella sería de el a toda costa, solo necesitaba una sola oportunidad, un simple «_SI_»  
y le domostraría que el era el mejor, la haría sentir la chicas mas hermosa, siempre estaría para ella, que lo haría todo solo con una oportunidad.  
Naruto estaba desorientado ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Hinata le daba la espalda, Sasuke lo ignoraba y ambos se miraban atentos el uno al otro. Y solo un click bastó para que todo encaajara. Que Hinata no lo acompañara, que Sasuke siempre le dijiera que se alejase de ella, que mirara fulminate a quien posara sus ojos sobre ella. SImpre pensó que era el instinto de un hermanos para con su hermana pero todo iba mas allá que simples hermanos.

―Sasuke-kun―dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.  
Sakura lo había notado hacía mucho tiempo, pero por nada del mundo quería creerlo, no, ella no quería creerlo. Pero ahora no había escusas para que se reconfortara. Aquella era la verdad, la verdad estaba frente a ella. El corazón de Sasuke pertenecía a Hinata y no a ella. No habría manera de cambiar aquel hecho. Sintió como los pedazos de su corazón caían y su pecho dolía a cada segundo. No podía seguir torturándose. No podía seguir rogando por una persona que solo tenía ojos para alguien que no era ella.  
_Acéptalo Sakura, nunca tuviste oportunidad. Te sumergiste en un amor que nacía de solo un extremo y que nunca sería correspondido por ser solo un tonto sueño.  
_―No soy a queien él quiere.  
Dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar intentando que nadie notara su rímel corrido y sus lágrimas. Mientras que los pezados de su marchito corazón caían uno por uno al suelo.

Ino tenía preparadas las palomitas, los binoculares y un enorme mazo para cualquiera que te interpusiera entre ella y la maravillosa vista que tenía sentada en sala de su casa. Había esperado por ese gran momento hacía tiempo. Cuando notó que Hinata había bajado al baño y se encontraba con Naruto, para ese momento ya tenía su mazo preparado, pero cuando el Uchiha apareció pegó un grito de la emoción. Sabía lo que se venía, se pelearían por Hinata. O sea, se pelearían por Hinata, ¡ella no podía evitar eso!, eso sería perfecto. Si, Ino podía ser muy diabólica. Así que solo se puso cómoda para observar aquello.

―Naruto…―susurró ladeando su rostro para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo― por favor.  
Ese «_por favor_» fue como si le clavaran un puñal. Era una suplica, una de que se marchara, de que los dejara solos, no por parte del Uchiha sino de Hinata. Fue como una patada en medio del estomago  
No estaba enojada, o había alzado la voz, había sido una simple suplica.  
―No… no…―dijo dijo negando mientras observaba la sonrisa triunfal de Sasuke.  
El orgullo del Uchiha no podría estar más inflado. Hinata había rechazado el amor de Naruto por el, un amor que había durado 10 años.

_Eso te pasa por estúpido_.  
Hinata, la chica más hermosa, inocente, considerada, y amable había estado enamorada de él, un perdedor y fracasado. Era un amor puro y sincero. Sin embargo el idiota de Naruto había decidido dejarse pisotear y rogar por un 'amor' superficial hacia Sakura. Un amor si no es correspondido, atendido y conservado se marchita con el tiempo. Y Naruto no había hecho nada de eso. Ahora era demasiado tarde para salvar aquel amor marchito. El amor por Sasuke estaba floreciendo y era un más fuerte y poderoso que el anterior. Naruto estaba perdido. Pero de cierta manera agradecía que hubiera sido tan estúpido, gracias a eso su amor, el de Hinata y él, había podido florecer.  
―Acéptalo― dijo sonriendo.  
―¡No puedes hacer esto Hinata! ¿No se suponía que babeabas por mí?  
― ¡NARUTO!― dijo furioso Sasuke.  
¿Como podía decir eso de una manera tan bruta y sin tacto?  
Hinata agarró los puños de Sasuke en sus manos, él colocó su mirada en ella y ella le sonrió calmándolo. Hinata dio media vuelta mirando a Naruto fijamente. Debía aclarar eso de alguna manera, aquel era el final.  
―Naruto… lo siento ―suspiró―, pero yo ya no te amo ―dijo mirándolo a los ojos.  
Sorprendentemente no había tartamudeado al decir eso, ni tampoco había surgido un sonrojo. Solo lo había dicho calmada, en un tono pacifico casi dulce, con tacto y delicadeza hacia Naruto.  
―Pero…  
No… no, no podía estar pasando eso. Al fin se había atrevido a dejar de suplicar por Sakura, para comenzar a fijarse en Hinata. En cierto modo realmente le gusta, capaz no lo había notado al principio pero no podía perder su amor, no quería.  
―Fuiste una etapa muy importante de mi vida… una que ya quedo atrás. Sasuke es y será la nueva etapa en mi vida.  
Naruto no supo cómo responder, había sido rechazado. Todo menos eso. Era un estúpido y lo peor Hinata ya no lo amaba sino que amaba s u mejor amigo. Sintió muchas cosas, ira, envidia, su orgullo siendo destrozado pero lo peor un sentimiento amargo que no podía identificar. Estuvo a punto de levantar su puño en un intento por desquitarse con Sasuke pero fue en vano, la mirada de Hinata lo hizo desistir. No quiso seguir siendo humillado así que solo se marchó y desapareció entre la multitud de gente furioso.  
Luego de un momento de silencio entre ambos escuchó la voz del azabache.  
―Me alegró ser tu nueva etapa― escuchó socarronamente a sus espalda mientras era envuelta en unos fuertes brazos.  
Y así volvía de nuevo al principio con los nervios y su sonrojo.  
―¡SI!― dijo lo más fuerte y segura posible.  
Quería dejar de ser tímida y declararse, y aquel fue el primer paso.  
Mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando una respuesta de su parte, con cada segundo que pasa lo único que lograba era impacientarse más hasta que sintió los suaves labios de Sasuke posarse sobre los de ella. Era un beso suave y casto cargado de sentimientos imposibles de expresar en palabras.

―¡SIII! ―Saltó festejando y sin poder creerlo― ¿SI?― se preguntó y volvió a mirar para estar segura― ¡SSIII!― gritaba y saltaba Ino ― ¡SII!  
Ino no podía más de la emoción, pero de un momento a otro notó que todos allí la estaban mirando. Aclaró su garganta y recobró la compostura.  
―¿Qué miran? Todo normal aquí. sigan caminando―dijo desafiante.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

* * *

― ¡SI, CARAJO, SI!― Ino seguía festejando como si no hubiera mañana.  
Lo peor es que debía darse valor para su gran momento, así que decidió darles espacio a Sasuke y a Hinata, no sin antes meditarlo y observar mucho, para ponerse en acción. Dejando la sala, se encaminó hasta la cocina. Abrió la alacena y tomó la botella de whiskey, del más fuerte que había. Luego de tres vasos ya se había bebido media botella. Su garganta ardía y su 'timidez' comenzaba a desaparecer.  
―¡Sai!― gritó abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

* * *

―Hinata ―musitó Sasuke.  
Habían estado unos minutos abrazados sin decir nada, escondidos a la vista de nadie.  
―Te amo.  
Sus rodillas temblaron y casi se desmalla, era bastante obvio, pero escucharlo desde sus labios era lago indescriptible.  
―Te amo Sasuke.  
Era un amor correspondido.

* * *

―Neji ―dijo interrumpiendo Tenten.  
A lo que todos los chichos exclamaron un "Uhhh" en señal de que se había metido en problemas.  
―¿Pasa algo Tenten?― preguntó serio.  
Tenten estaba tan nerviosa, frotando su brazo con su mano y sus mejillas sonrojadas tomo valor.  
―Tendrías un momento para… tu sabes, hablar a solas―eso ultimo en un susurro.  
―Eh… claro― dijo dejando su bebida en la mesa.  
Ambos se alejaron hasta quedar en el jardín a solas.  
―¿Necesitas decirme algo?― preguntó indiferente.  
Tenten intentaba hablar pero simplemente las palabras no salían.  
Alguien a lo lejos llamó a Neji.  
―Lo siento Tenten pero si no tienes nada que decir me voy.  
Tenten siguió en silencio viendo como Neji se daba media vuelta.  
―tu… tu… ―decía en susurros inaudibles― ¡Tú me gustas!  
Neji quedo helado ¿Cómo reaccionar a eso? Es decir, él no quería estar a solas con ella por sus nervios, Tenten le había gustado desde que eran niños pero su tonto orgullo nunca lo dejo declararse y ahora sale con esto.  
Un silencio incomodo los invadió. Neji dio media vuelta quedando frente a Tenten quien mantenía la cabeza gacha.  
Tenten no podía mirarlo a los ojos, se había declarado y su chico especial no decía nada. Era tanta la vergüenza.  
―Lo siento… yo… fue una estupidez…―pero no pudo continuar  
Neji se avanzó y la tomó en sus brazos en un arrebato de locura apretándola contra si en un fuerte abrazo. Uno, para demostrar lo que sentía y dos, para que no viera su prominente sonrojo.  
―Tenten ―dijo avergonzado― ¡¿Serias mi novia?!  
―Si― dijo casi desfalleciendo de alegría.

* * *

―Tu ―dijo señalando a Shikamaru―, si, tu idiota.  
Temari por fin lo había encontrado, aquel vago se había escabullido de la fiesta a tomar una siesta en la terraza. Estaba segura que diría que la fiesta era demasiada ruidosa y movida para él.  
―¿Qué quieres?― dijo si la mas mínima pizca de interés.  
Eso logro sacarla de sus casillas. Era el chico que amaba pero a veces podía ser tan desesperante.  
―Nada, no sé ni para que me molesto. Tu nunca cambias― dijo entre furiosa y dolida.  
Al momento de decir eso se había dado media vuelta para que no viera las pequeñas lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos. Pero antes de retirarse fue detenida por un fuerte agarre. Giro su rostro y ahí estaba Shikamaru sosteniendo su brazo.  
―Las mujeres son tan complicadas ―dijo resignado.  
―Los chicos también son muy complicados.  
Capaz no era mucho, pero era suficiente. Quedando frente a frente, ella sonreía y él, aunque leve, también lo hacía. La noche era estupenda, todo era perfecto.  
―Ese vestido te queda lindo― dijo algo sonrojado.  
Temari de puntitas de pie le robó un beso, un beso inolvidable.

* * *

―¿No crees que hay demasiada gente?  
―A mi no molesta, pero si quieres salir conozco un lugar que te encantara.  
Sasuke como si de una princesa se tratase tomó su delicada mano entre las suyas fuertes y la condujo hasta la salida sin problemas.  
―¿Quieres dar una vuelta?― la invito con carisma.  
―Si― aceptó contenta.  
Caminaron de la mano por unos minutos. Hinata estaba tan ruborizada, sentir la cálida mano de Sasuke entrelazada con la de ella era algo tan grato. Metida en sus pensamientos no notó cuando él le ofreció.  
―¿Hime?― preguntó llamándola.  
―¿Hime?  
―Porque tú eres mi princesa. A quien sacaré a dar un paseo.  
Dijo extendiéndole un casco negro, estaban enfrente a una enorme motocicleta negra. Ella lo agarró sin cuestionar, el Uchiha se subió a la mota y detrás Hinata.  
―¿Lista?  
―Lista― dijo aferrándose fuertemente a su espalda.  
Sasuke aceleró y salieron disparados, la potencia de la moto era abrumadora. Los largos cabellos de Hinata que sobresalían del casco eran agitados por las ráfagas de aire. Mientras que el se encontraba regodeándose en satisfacción, Hinata se aferraba tan fuerte, había esperado tanto por estar de esa manera con ella que ahora parecía un sueño increíble. Ya casi llegaban al observatorio donde había preparado todo antes de la fiesta, este se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, pero no estaba tan lejos.  
Al llegar la condujo hasta el punto más alto, la terraza. Hinata adoraba las estrellas y este detalle la había enternecido tanto que Sasuke se irritó por los rubores aparecían de la nada en sus mejillas gracias a ella.  
―Sasuke esto es hermoso―dijo dulcemente.  
Había colocado un gran mantel sobre el suelo más algunos cojines y una cesta de comida.  
―Sera como un típico picnic― trató él de restarle importancia.  
Pero Hinata no era un simple gesto, sino un hermoso detalle.  
Ambos se sentaron uno junto al otro, era algo incomodo pues ninguno había tenido una cita antes y no sabían qué hacer. Y estar junto a la persona que amas, que hace que tu estomago se revuelva, que tu corazón se agite, y que tu mente se nuble es como Shikamaru diría "Algo problemático"  
―¿Y si comemos?― trató Sasuke de romper el hielo.  
―Si, será lo mejor― asintió.  
Y al momento de tomar la canasta sus manos se tocaron, compartieron miradas y sonrojos. Era todo tan extraño. No era propio de Sasuke. Es decir, había llegado hasta un punto en que casi hacen el amor y se sonrojaba por un simple roce de manos ¿estaba loco o qué?

* * *

―¡Sai!― gritaba Ino en el jardín.  
Hasta que por fin lo encontró. Rápidamente casi corriendo llego hasta él. Sai la miró y sonrió como era típico en el. Ino con el seño fruncido y decidida se propuso a hablar.  
―Tu… tu ―dijo señalándolo sonrojada― tu…  
―Tu me gustas― ese fue Sai.  
―No me interrumpas…  
Ino tardo unos segundos en captar eso. Sai dijo que ella le gustaba.  
―¡¿Qué qué?!― gritó.  
―Tu me gustas.  
Y como termino la frase ella cayó desmayada. Sai aun sonriente la tomo en sus brazos y decidió llevarla a su habitación. Había sido demasiado alcohol para ella. Además debía estar al 100% cuando su madre se enterase de aquella brutal fiesta. La cual no sería nada fácil de ocultar porque la casa estaba hecha un desastre.

* * *

Sasuke tomó la decisiva, agarró su mano y lentamente comenzó a inclinarse sobre Hinata. Hinata no sabía que hacer, el se acercaba y ella sucumbiría ante él. Y así fue, sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso. Suave y lento. El pasó su mano por detrás de su cintura atrayéndola contra él. Cuando el aire hizo ausencia se separaron. Hinata sonrojada y el sonriendo, ambos felices, se miraron directamente. Esta vez fue Hinata, se acercó a él y se sentó en sobre sus piernas quedando cara a cara y enredando su cintura masculina con sus piernas. Ella lo miro y en sus ojos se podía ver claramente el deseo y amor en una mezcla explosiva.  
Y nuevamente los besos comenzaron. Ellos eran el uno para el otro, sin importar que.

* * *

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

* * *

―Sa-sasuke ―dijo entre besos y caricias.  
―¿Si?  
Hinata se separó, y sus miradas chocaron.  
―Yo no quiero separarme nunca de ti, quiero estar que estemos juntos por siempre.  
Unas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos.  
―Si dices eso por opiniones de terceros, quiero que sepas que eso no importara. Creo que es mejor que mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto hasta que todos sepan que no somos hermanos.  
Sasuke pensó que aquella sería lo mejor, después de que toda su vida fueran conocidos como hermanos y que de pronto todo eso se desmintiera y comenzaran a tener una relación podría proyectar todo como una farsa. ÉL podría soportar las críticas, los insultos, pero sabía que Hinata no era de esa manera. No podía dejar que la lastimaran, aunque eso significara ocultar su relación.  
―Si…―dijo algo triste― eso es lo mejor por ahora.  
―Sabes que no me avergonzaría nunca de amarte ―dijo acariciando su delicado rostro―, pero no soportaría que te hirieran.  
―Lo sé― se acercó y lo besó.-  
Él aunque no lo pareciera era tan considerado para con ella y devoto que haría lo que fuera sin importar que.  
La luna brillaba como nunca junto a las estrellas, iluminando a la joven pareja.

* * *

―Escuchaste, parece que los Uchiha en realidad nunca fueron hermanos.  
―Si, ella fue adoptada por los padres de Sasuke.  
―Que suerte tiene, ojala yo fuera adoptada.  
―Ese Uchiha no tiene una hermana, es adoptada.  
Solo faltó unos días para que la noticia se hiciera viral y los rumores y cuchicheos se escucharan en cada rincón de la escuela.  
Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios que escuchaba. Estaba seguro que ese día tendría un problema mayor: Naruto. No lo había visto desde la fiesta, sabía que estaría enojado y resentido, pero Naruto no debía de ninguna manera hablar de su relación con Hinata.  
No se lo había encontrado como todas las mañanas de camino a la escuela, pero sabía dónde estaba. En el columpió del gran árbol del jardín. Y de hecho allí estaba. Se acercó como siempre, sin decir nada y solo se quedo parado un momento a su lado. Naruto no levantó en ningún momento la mirada.  
―¿Qué quieres?― dijo sin ganas.  
―Perdón.  
Sasuke si lo dijo sinceramente, fue algo difícil pero Naruto fue su primer amigo. Y lo habían sido desde la infancia y por más difícil y raro que fuera debía admitir que si lo quería. Amaba a Hinata pero no quería perder a Naruto.  
Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar eso, apretó fuerte las cuerdas del columpió, pero no dijo nada.  
Sasuke ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir así que comenzó a caminar.  
―Una cosa antes de marcharme. No es por mí, sino por Hinata. No digas nada acerca de lo de esa noche.  
Y se marchó con la mirada de Naruto en su espalda.  
Naruto por otro lado se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse en la dirección contraria.

* * *

Hinata fue a buscar a Ino a su casa. Debía contarle todo lo sucedido. Estaba en el pórtico y tocó el timbre. Ino que buscaba su calcetín debajo de su cama tan pronto como escucho el timbre se calzó sin importarle el calcetín y bajó como tan rápido le dieron sus piernas gritando el nombre de su amiga.  
―¡Hinataaaa!― dijo abriendo la puerta y saltando a ella.  
La abrazó por unos segundos en el suelo.  
―Ino―correspondió el abrazo Hinata.  
Ino se puso de pie y ayudo a levantar a su amiga.  
―Hinata, Hinata ―decía con toda la emoción a flor de piel― tienes que contarme todo, cada detalle. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo.  
El sonrojo de Hinata se hizo bastante visible y con ello la sonrisa picara de Ino.  
―Por lo visto ligaste bien. Déjame ir a buscar mi mochila y vuelvo.  
No pasó menos de un minuto cuando ya estaba de vuelta. Y de camino a la escuela charlaron de todo y se pusieron al día.  
―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó irritada.  
―Es lo mejor. Solo piénsalo.  
Ino guardó silencio y tal como ella le aconsejó pensó acerca la situación.  
―Tienes razón― bufó.  
Ella, la Cupido profesional, quería que todos vieran su obra de arte pero eso tendría que esperar.  
―Es mi momento de contar ―sonrió.  
―¿Lo hiciste?  
―Si, capaz no fue algo convencional. Pero sucedió ¡Sucedió! Y eso es lo que importa.  
Hinata estaba tan feliz por ella, al fin había conseguido declarársele a Sai y todo había salido perfecto. Parecía que al final todo termina bien.  
Todo estaba genial, hasta el momento de llegar a la escuela. Se encontraron con Temari y Tenten pero ni rastro de Sakura. Ninguna se había percatado de que ella lo había presenciado todo. Sakura no había podido hacer frente a Sasuke ni a Hinata, estaba devastada. La campana sonó y fue momento de entrar a clases. En todo momento sintió la penetrante mirada de ojos ajenos sobre su espalda, los cuchicheos incesantes y una que otra indirecta.  
―No te preocupes Hina, son solo unos idiotas― trató de consolarla Ino.  
Pero en su mente solo se hundía más. Aun necesitaba decirle la verdad a sus amigas, sobre todo a Sakura. Encontrarse con Naruto no sería nada fácil y luchar contra toda una escuela hacía que sus músculos se tensasen con solo pensar en ello. Y sin notarlo la hora voló y la campana sonó indicando el receso. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke habían mostrados sus rostros en clase, y algo dentro de ella comenzó a inquietarla. Se colocó de pie y salió sola, desconcertando a sus amigas, a la terraza. Sabía quien estaría allí, era el segundo lugar favorito de Sasuke. Subió las escaleras, pero en su camino se encontró con el profesor Kakashi.  
―Hyuga ―dijo fingiendo sorpresa ― ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?― cuestionó.  
―Solo necesito un poco de aire fresco ―mintió.  
En realidad ella se encontraba allí por otra razón. Una totalmente diferente con la que se había escusado.  
―Hoy es un día triste. Las nubes han cubierto el cielo y el sol no nos abriga con su calor. Es como si alguien intentara decirnos algo. ―dijo en un tono melancólico― ¿No crees?― cambiando de prisa a uno sereno.  
Pero la había dejado sin palabras.  
―SI ―concordó por no dejarlo sin respuesta.  
―Ya veo. Es momento de que me marcha ―dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras ― mucho trabajo por hacer ―suspiró.  
Hinata solo miró como se alejaba. El profesor Kakashi siempre había sido algo extraño, pero ya era común.  
Llegó hasta la puerta de la azotea y a centímetro de tomar el picaporte se detuvo. Sería difícil, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Así que tomando valor y respirando hondo abrió la puerta. Miró a la persona que estaba allí. Este al oir la puerta giró. Al principio se sorprendió pero luego volvió a su mirada habitual.  
―¿Tendrías un momento para hablar?― preguntó ella.

* * *

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

* * *

La persona que se apoyaba en la baranda no se giró, no dijo nada, solo continuó mirando al frente.  
―¿Podrías por favor no ignorarme?― dijo algo dolida.  
―Yo….―dijo sin moverse y tomando fuerza apretó fuerte la barra― solo no puedo.  
No podía mirarla al rostro, la vergüenza era demasiada.  
―Lo siento…  
Él no esperaba esas palabras.  
―¿Por qué te disculpas cuando debería ser yo quien lo haga?― escupió furioso―. No seas tan inocente. ¡Demonios!  
Por qué después de los errores que había cometido ella se disculpaba con él. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido?  
―Pero necesito hablarte.  
―No quiero― agachó su cabeza.  
No escuchó nada mas, al parecer ella se había marchado. O eso creía.  
―No me iré― dijo colocándose a su costado.  
Naruto la miró sorprendido. Ella no lo miraba a él sino al cielo. Se veía tan bonita, y así mismo recordó lo idiota que fue por perderla.  
―Lo siento― esta vez fue él quien se disculpó―, yo no debí comportarme de esa manera esa noche. No fue correcto de mi parte.  
―Necesitamos hablar― unas palabras matadoras, pero ciertas.  
Ella no podía dejar todo como estaba, no podía, era como un alfiler en su garganta que la molestaba. No importaba si las cosas empeoraban, si su amistad con Naruto desaparecía pero simplemente no era capaz de callar. Era el momento de madurar y dejar de ser presa de su misma timidez.  
Naruto no había hecho absolutamente, como si no fuera capaz de escucharla, verla o siquiera. Y giró, ella pensó en darse por vencida, incluso dio unos pasos haciendo el intento por marcharse, pero no podía continuar escapando.  
―Ignorarme si quieres pero vine para hablar.  
Naruto ni se inmuto, solo continuo con su mirada fija en la anda misma apoyado sobre el baranda, mientras que Hinata de pie a sus espaldas intentaba entablar una conversación.  
―¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Durante diez años te ame.― susurró sufriendo al borde de las lagrimas― Te ame cuando nadie más lo hacía. Sin importar las apariencias, solo por quien eras. Y cuando logro superarte tu… tu… tu viene diciendo que me amas― no pudo aguantar más, las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas ni previo aviso.  
―¡Porque soy un idiota!― gritó furioso fuera de sí rompiendo su silencio ―Porque me enamoro cuando ya no me amas. Porque mi vida se resume a esto. A sufrir por mi estupidez.  
―Pues lo siento Naruto ― ya no sentiría pena por él―pero como dije antes, como lo hecho, hecho esta, y ya no puedes cambiar nada mis sentimientos por ti no existen más. Espero haberlo dejado bien claro.  
Dando media vuelta comenzó a marcharse, había llegado a un punto donde sus sentimientos se habían transformado en rabia. En rabia hacia Naruto por ser este tan… tan hipócrita. Dejo pasar diez años y se creía con el derecho de proclamar su amor. Llegó hasta el gran árbol y se dejó caer a sus raíces.  
Necesitaba enfriar su mente, calmarse para poder pensar las cosas claramente. Naruto, esa cuenta ya se había saldado. Solo quedaba Sakura, aun más difícil. Ella no tenía la culpa de enamorase y de no ser correspondida, pero de una u otra manera el sentimiento de culpabilidad la carcomía. Ella era su amiga y de cierta manera la había traicionado. Pero también era su felicidad ¿Acaso no podía ser ella feliz sin que nadie saliera herido? ¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan complicado?  
Quería llorar, desahogarse pero simplemente le era imposible. Necesitaba a alguien especial y justo por allí pasaba ese alguien. Como era típico de él solo se sentó a su lado en silencio, dejándose abrazar por aquellos delgados brazos. Los grandes ojos de Hinata comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que eventualmente mojaron sus mejillas. Pero nada de eso le importo, solo le importaba que ella estuviese mejor, y si eso significaba estar todo el día con una camisa empapada de lagrimas no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. La abrazó, y con eso ella entendió que estaba allí para apoyarla en todo lo que ella decidiera.  
―L-lo siento Sasuke-kun― se disculpó observando la empapada camisa.  
Solo obtuvo una sonrisa por parte de él. Ese gestó la incitó a besar sus labios. Y así lo hizo, lentamente se inclino hasta llegar a los suyos y lo besó. No pensó en que alguien pudiera estar observándolos. No hasta que oyó dos cuerpos caer al suelo. Rompiendo el beso pudo ver a tanto Temari como Tenten desmayadas con una nerviosa Ino.  
―Intente detenerlas ―se lamentaba Ino.  
―No pasa nada ―la consoló Hinata desde los brazos del Uchiha― estaba pensando en decírselos.  
―Eres una tonta― dijo indiferente Sasuke contradiciendo a su novia.  
―Si lo sé.  
Cada una tomó a una de las desmayadas y la llevaron debajo del árbol. Sasuke se había marchado, después de todo era un tema de chicas y no estaba tan loco como para meterse en semejante lio.  
Temari se despertó con una eufórica risa.  
―Chicas, chicas. No van a crear lo que soñé. Soñé que Hinata besaba a Sasuke― continuó riéndose.  
Luego siguió Tenten.  
―Increíble ¡Yo soñé lo mismo!― comenzó a reírse a la par de Temari.  
Y se rieron por un momento hasta que notaron que Ino y Hinata se miraron la una a la otra con caras muy largas.  
―Okey ¿Qué sucede aquí?―preguntó extrañada Temari por la inquietud de sus amigas.  
―Si, Ino está demasiado seria. Algo esta pasando.  
―Buenooo ―se rascó su cabello rubio y miro hacia otro lado al momento de hablar ―¿y si no hubiera sido un sueño?  
―¿¡QUÉ!?― gritaron ambas escépticas.  
―Hinata ¿Es verdad?― cuestionó sin poder creer Tenten.  
―E-es que Sasuke y-y no somos hermanos―dijo desviando la mirada y de pronto escuchó otro ruido.  
Ambas habían vuelto a desmayarse.  
―¿Chicas?― intentó llamarlas Ino pero no obtuvo respuestas.

* * *

Ya era de noche. Estaba tan exhausta que solo quería tomar una ducha y dejarse caer en su tan hermosa cama. Y así lo hizo. Era tarde cuando un ruido la despertó. SU corazón se aceleró por la sorpresa. Era Sasuke quien se había adentrado en su habitación. Hinata lo miró a los ojos y entendió su mensaje, entonces accedió y le dio permiso para que se adentrara consigo en la cama. Sabía que no era correcto que dos adolescentes estuvieran solos, en una misma cama, tarde en la noche, pero ¿Cómo resistirse a esos oscuros ojos que le llamaban? Sin hacer mucho alboroto se posición a sus espaldas y la abrazó por detrás. Sentía claramente su respirar en detrás de su oreja.  
―¿Cómo lo tomaron?―dijo en un susurró refiriéndose a Tente y Temari.  
Hinata solo rió por lo bajo recordando los gestos de sus amigas al enterarse.  
―Bastante bien― dijo agradecida hacia sus amigas.  
Y diciendo eso se giró quedando frente al Uchiha. Cubiertos tan solo por una sabana y una colcha. Este se encontraba solo de bóxer, cundo Hinata lo notó casi se desmaya.  
―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó con sorna.  
Era tan fácil para el descifrarla. Comprendió al instante su vergüenza, quería corromperla. Así que se aprovecho de su inocencia. Ella vestía su short y musculosa, no tenía sostén, ya que no esperaba visitas.  
―Veo que al dormir te pones cómoda― sonrió ladinamente.  
Apenas unos rayos de luz de luna entraban por la ventana, pero eran lo suficientemente brillantes como para poder ambos verse cara a cara. Y así pudo notar como velozmente las mejillas de Hinata se tornaban carmesí por su ocurrente comentario. Así que sin más comenzó con su plan. Lentamente llevó su mano hasta sus pechos, recorriendo sede su abdomen, pasando por debajo de su musculosa hasta llegar a sus suaves senos. Una gemido de parte de su chica lo encendió de sobre manera y supo que no había marcha atrás.  
Masajeándolos notó como se ponían tiesos, no hubo negativa de parte de la Uchiha así que continuó con su labor. Besando lentamente sus labios dejo todo un camino de estos besos, desde la comisura de sus carnosos labios hasta su blanquecina clavícula. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba desesperado por seguir reclamando a Hinata como suya, lo volvía loco de placer. Se colocó sobre ella y con cuidado la liberó de su musculosa. Si no se hubiera controlado la baba hubiera comenzado a caerse de su boca. Hinata hizo el amague de taparse.  
―No te cubras ―dijo ronco de placera― eres hermosa.  
Y sin mas pudo continuar. Hubiera sido una tortura detenerse ahí. SU miembro se estaba comenzando a endurecer. Y como no si tenía una diosa frente a sus ojos. Era tan perfecta. Continuando con su camino de besos llegó hasta los pezones, que con su legua se dedicó a saborear y luego a morder, jugo tanto con ellos hasta satisfacerse a su gusto. Los gemidos que salían de la garganta de su amante lo único que lograban eran encenderlo aun mas. Una vez ya realizado con tan sabrosos senos, y de haberlos marcados como suyos siguió con su cometido. Descendiendo por su abdomen llegó hasta la barrera que lo separaba de su intimidad. Y sin esperar le arrebató desesperado aquellas molestas prendas. Y observó poseído por la lujuria aquel tesoro solo suyo.  
―Esta muy mojada. Hinata-chan eres una pervertida― pronunció ronco molestándola.  
―Tu eres el pervertido― dijo sonrojada.  
Sasuke subió su rostro hasta sus labio y la besó apasionadamente, pero sin que ella lo notara con su mano comenzó a acariciar su intimidad robándole cada vez mas suspiros y gemidos. Y sin aviso introdujo uno de sus largos dedos dentro de su intimidad. Un largo gemido acallado por sus besos escapó de la garganta de Hinata. Y sin pedir permiso introdujo otro. Era tan estrecha, podía notar como sus paredes aprisionaban sus dedos. SU miembro palpita, incluso hasta le dolía, le reclamaba a su dueña. Aquella dueña que se encontraba sosegada de placer en aquel momento. Que movía sus caderas amoldándose a aquellos dos dedos intrusos en su interior que la hacían delirar. Así que dejando sus labios bajó nuevamente hasta su entrada. Era como un fruto que entró a devorar. Su sabor era esquicito, al igual que aquel líquido blanquecino que emanaba de su ser. Se concentró en su clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo con su lengua. Hinata rogaba por piedad, era como si estuviera a punto de perder su cordura. En un intento de ahogar sus gemidos mordía el dorso de su mano. Fue capaz de controlarse hasta que sintió su lengua penetrar en su interior. Era un placer indescriptible, su interior ardía. No pudo evitar rogar por más.  
―Hinata― le miró.  
Ella abrió sus ojos y no dijo ni una palabra, solo asintió en modo de aprobación.  
No esperó mas, se sentía desfallecer. Se acomodó entre las piernas y frente a su entrada. Se removió sus bóxer y liberó al animal. Lo colocó en su puerta y de una estocada entró.  
Un pequeño grito de dolor se escuchó de su parte. Se sintió mal por haberle causado dolor, así que besó sus labios en forma de disculpa. Estuvieron un momento así. Era difícil para él no moverse. El sentir sus paredes apretujando su miembro era una sensación gloriosa, quería entrar y salir una y otra vez pero debía controlarse. Cuando por fin ella logró acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación lentamente comenzó a entrar y salir. Ese lento vaivén al cabo de unos minutos fue tomando cada vez más velocidad. Para ella sentir como su miembro entraba una y otra ves en su interior era un placer nunca antes experimentado. Y él se encontraba en la misma situación, ella estrecha aprisionaba su miembro volviéndolo loco. Entrando y saliendo una y otra vez. Ella gemía sin controlarse mientras que el no podía controlar sus gruñidos. De pronto sintieron como una electricidad recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, llegaron hasta el climax. El acabó en su interior. Sentir como aquel liquido tibio era depositado en su interior fue la cereza en el pobre. Él salió de su interior lentamente. Y sin mas cayeron sin aire abrazados. Con pequeñas gotas de sudor y sus respiraciones agitadas quedaron dormidos en un instante.

* * *

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

* * *

Un cuerpo pegado al suyo irradiaba un calidez, había sido una noche inolvidable, dulce y apasionada. Abrazada al pecho de su amado se limitó a acomodarse. El sentir sus pieles desnudas rozarse no era ninguna molestia. A su mente volvieron fugaces imágenes de la noche anterior y como era de esperarse un sonrojo en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer.  
Cerró sus ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño nuevamente cuando… ¡LO HABÍAN HECHO SIN PROTECCIÓN! Se sentó en la cama en un segundo sorprendiendo a Sasuke.  
―¿Sucede algo?― preguntó sentándose al igual que ella.  
―No nos cuidamos― dijo alarmada.  
No podía correr el riesgo de quedar embarazada, eran demasiado jóvenes, demasiadas responsabilidades, y muy temprano.  
Sasuke cayó en cuenta de lo estúpidos que habían sido.  
―Debes tomar la pastilla cuanto antes― dijo levantándose.  
Hinata observó como rápidamente se vestía, se acercó a ella, la besó en la frente y le dijo que pronto regresaría. Miró el reloj cuando el apenas había cerrado la puerta y eran las 5 y 45, el sol recién comenzaba a percibirse. Se vistió, y fue al bañó. Mirándose al espejo notó claramente las marcas que Sasuke había regado por su piel como recordatorio de lo que juntos habían hecho.  
Tomó un baño rápido para intentar calmar sus nervios, habían sido demasiado descuidados, y era bastante temprano como para hallar una farmacia abierta a esas horas. EL peor escenario sería intentar explicarles a sus padres la historia si llegaba a quedar embarazada. Pero para cuando salió del baño Sasuke ya estaba en la recamara, esperando con la pastilla del emergencia.  
Le acercó el vaso con agua y tragó la pastilla. Con eso no habría preocupaciones. La próxima vez sabrían que las hormonas le ganan a la razón y se asegurarían de tener protección.  
El día transcurrió normal, aunque se sentía algo extraña e intentaba no pensar en lo que habían hecho.  
Ni Naruto ni Sakura asistieron ese día. Los rumores persistían aun por los pasillos, pero Sasuke se encargaba de reconfortarla.  
Sus amigas poco caso hacían a los rumores, aunque si se preocupaban por Sakura.  
A Hinata le había surgido una enorme duda: que le dirían a sus padres. Ellos no iban a vivir por siempre en una mentira. Lo más difícil era que ellos habían sido criados por sus padres como hermanos, y básicamente era como incesto.  
―Que alguien me golpee en el rostro con un ladrillo por favor― dijo cansada de tantos problemas.  
Ya estaba de vuelta en su recamara recostada en la cama. Se puso los pantalones y decidió ir a hacer lo que debía hacer. Avisó a su madre de que saldría y se marchó.

* * *

―Hola señora Haruno― dijo Hinata.  
―Hola Hinata ¿Cómo estás?― dijo en el marco de la puerta― pasa.  
Hinata entró, estaba realmente nerviosa.  
―Bien ¿Y usted?  
―Me alegro, yo bien. ¿Buscabas a Sakura?  
―Si, ¿se encuentra aquí?  
―SI, en su habitación como siempre. Pasa, no hay problema.  
Subió las escaleras, conocía bastante bien la casa de su amiga. Debía asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.  
Hinata golpeó la puerta.  
―¿Sakura?  
Nadie contestó.  
―Se que estas ahí― continuó Hinata―, necesito saber que te encuentras bien.  
Nuevamente silencio.  
―Voy a entrar― dijo empuñando el picaporte.  
―¡No!― gritó desde dentro.  
―¿Qué te sucede? No has ido a la escuela, no nos hablas. Nos preocupamos por ti.  
―Estoy siendo egoísta, no deberías preocuparte por mí.  
―Todo debemos ser egoístas de vez en cuando, pero eso no significa que me dejes de preocupar.  
Sakura estaba acostada en su gran cama, boca abajo y abrazada a su almohada sin levantar su rostro. Y no lo hacía por la razón de que había estado llorando y estaba bastante demacrada.  
―Hinata…  
―¿Si?  
―Yo los vi…―dijo forzosamente intentando que las lágrimas no cayeran nuevamente― la noche de la fiesta.  
Hinata se quedó con las palabras en la boca. No sabía que decir. No pensó en la idea de que ella los hubiera visto.  
―Lo sien…  
―¡No lo sientas!― le interrumpió.  
Hinata apretó los puños al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se le escapaban a Sakura.  
―No es tu culpa, el nunca me amaría, yo soy…  
―¡No!― dijo irrumpiendo en la habitación.  
Sakura se sorprendió. Hinata estaba llorando. Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó.  
―Hinata ― alcanzó a decir sorprendida por el abrazo.  
―No quería lastimarte, eres mi amiga, lo siento mucho.  
Ambas estallaron en lágrimas.  
―No te preocupes ―secó sus lágrimas Sakura―, ya lo supere. Él no era para mí, sin embargo ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.  
Hinata sabía que no todo era verdad. A Sakura todavía le dolía. La abrazó una vez más. Sakura se hizo a un lado y se acostaron juntas. Charlaron durante horas. Se pusieron al día y arreglaron las cuentas. Hinata le debía una a su amiga. Había aceptado su relación por mas que le gustara Sasuke, ella era un verdadera amiga.

* * *

―Hola ¿Mikoto?― era la madre de Sakura.  
―Hola Mebuki― dijo al otro lado del teléfono.  
―Creo que Hinata debería quedarse hoy en casa. ¿No hay ningún problema?  
―Claro que no Mebuki, estoy segura de que tienen mucho de qué hablar.  
―Si así es.  
Lo que había visto momentos antes había sido a aquellas dos durmiendo juntas. Al parecer habían estado horas hablando.

* * *

Se sentía más liviana, había pasado una semana y ya estaba todo bien. Sus amigas estaban completas y felices. Capaz Naruto era lo más difícil, la había evitado mucho.  
Todas las noches, luego de que sus padres quedaran dormidos, él se escabullía debajo de sus sabanas para acompañarla en la noche, aunque algunas veces terminaban haciendo cosas 'sucias'. Por supuesto que siempre con protección.  
Podía decir feliz que todo estaba marchando bien, o eso pensó hasta que un día a Mikoto se le escapó algo. Era obvio que esa mujer no se aguantaría nada. Era muy mala guardando secretos.  
Había dicho. _Esos sonidos me interrumpieron el sueño anoche. De seguro eran mapaches apareándose.  
_Su tono y expresión, de pervertida, la habían delatado.  
Era imposible que ella supiera algo. ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

* * *

.


End file.
